Love?
by Scytherageroses
Summary: Under Construction. Be back soon!
1. Chapter 1: Xiahou Dun x Cao Cao x Guan U

Yeah, yeah. I'm back once more. This time trying something a little different. If anyone's familiar with my work, I'm big into yaoi. That being said, I'm gonna try some Dynasty Warriors yaoi. One-shots of mine(and possibly yours-granted you're reading this), favorite yaoi couples.

Without further ado, I'm going to start this little doozy with a little Cao Cao x Xiahou Dun x Guan Yu.

I'll probably revisit these guys sometime later. But if anyone has any requests, send them my way! Up next, I'm thinking..probably Sun Ce x Zhou Yu. I might even do some Warriors Orochi goodies, did anyone mention Musashi Miyamoto x Xu Huang?-SPARTA.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

He held the knife to his chest, holding both hands on the blade tightly. It wasn't small, but it wasn't large either. The end of the blade was shiny, but also dyed in blood.

The cold metal plunged deeper and deeper into the flesh, severing tendons, severing veins, blood vessels popping and exploding at the touch of the cold steel.

And Xiahou Dun laughed.

All he could think about was murder.

As the blood stained his flesh, colored his black hair red, dyed his beard red, all he could hear, all he wanted to hear were Guan Yu's cries in pain and anguish.

"Cao Cao is mine." he said with a laugh, licking his lips from his own blood stained on his porcelain teeth. His eye was black, his cheeks sunken in, it was one hell of a fight.

His exquisite blue robes were torn to shreds, half naked, peachy flesh dyed red with his and his victim's blood, but he didn't care. He rubbed the blood all over the hair on his chest, rubbed his skin as it aroused him. The feel, the wetness of the blood, it drove him insane.

At fourteen he had killed his first man, just for insulting his teacher.

Now at twenty-nine, he had come full circle, killing Guan Yu for insulting his lord.

Or so he had thought.

Xiahou Dun hated Guan Yu the second Cao Cao flashed a smile at him. The smile he had always thought preserved for him. He had served him without question, he was the only man able to love him, the only man able to bed him, and the only man he was able to ride in the carriage with.

So that smile made him nuts...

Jealousy swam through Xiahou Dun when he would see himself pushed to the side for Guan Yu. The younger, the more attractive, the taller, the more fearsome. He didn't trust him. He knew he would never fight against Liu Bei, and that he was only biding his time.

He tried to tell Cao Cao, but he wouldn't hear it. Guan Yu was fierce, and he was loyal. Everything Xiahou Dun was. And yet, he felt like he was pushed aside for the younger and more stronger man.

His body shook with exhilaration as he plunged the knife in deeper. Guan Yu held his hand out and tried screaming for his brothers, but they were also dead. He looked Guan Yu dead in the eyes, his eye dark and hollow, a sinister aura about, and plunged the knife in him again.

He licked it, drawing the blood down his wet tongue, sucking on the liquid, shivering in arousal. It felt so good, it felt so right. All Xiahou Dun had wanted was Guan Yu dead. Now the large man was at his mercy.

And nothing felt more amazing than this.

"You were never like this! Why waste your life on something so trivial? Surely you were meant for more than just this." Guan Yu said. "Shut up! You turned me into this! My hatred for you made me to this!" Dun yelled.

This being, this thirst for hatred, thirst for Guan Yu's blood. All in Lord Cao Cao's name.

Perhaps it wasn't hatred, perhaps it was just jealousy.


	2. Chapter 2: Sun Quan x Zhou Tai

**Chapter Two: Zhou Tai x Sun Quan**

As soon as he walked into the room, Sun Quan was roused. His brother walked into the room, and with him, a large, hulking man clad in magenta armor. His long flowing cape draped in black, his spartan-looking helmet, he could barely see the man inside.

But his most distinguishing feature? A long red scar slicing through his right eye. Sun Quan looked at the broad, chiseled face, and his piercing, stoic, yet warm eyes.

"This is Zhou Tai. A former pirate. He agreed to join us." Sun Ce said, gesturing towards him. The man in red nodded and bowed, but never kept his eyes off of Sun Quan. Something about the younger brother, made his stomach drop, made his heart beat in ways Sun Ce never could.

Needless to say, Sun Quan couldn't keep his eyes off of him either.

A pang of jealousy ran through his veins when he watched as Sun Ce nodded, and left, with Zhou Tai following. Still, he could see the large man's eyes staring right back at him. Such an exotic face, flawless, save for the scars, but that made him even sexier.

His little sister, Sun Shang Xiang looked at him, trying to get his attention, when she giggled, realizing that he could not keep his eyes off the new bodyguard.

"So you fancy him, do ya?" she asked. Sun Quan shook his head, diving back into reality,"I..I of course not, he just looks terribly menacing." "Mhm. Whatever you say, brother. I wore that same look when I met Liu Bei." she said, merrily skipping away.

Sun Quan watched her go, and said,"Liu Bei..hey wait a second, I am not aroused by him! He's just a bodyguard. And besides, I'm already betrothed!"

That night, a feast was planned for the new recruits. Sun Ce's friend Zhou Yu came to visit, along with his and Ce's wives. Zhou Tai, needless to say, felt quite awkward sitting next to the friends, and the two Qiao sisters.

"Just how old are these girls?" he said to himself, sitting in the middle of them. They were all affectionate, too affectionate for his tastes, and finally, he had to excuse himself. Sun Ce shrugged, watching the man go, and drank another shot, but minding to keep the liquor away from his young wife.

Zhou Tai left the room for some peace and quiet. The banquet hall was very lively, drinks, food, a band playing, Diao Chan came with her group of dancers, it was a great party. But it was also a bit too loud, and he just needed some silence.

Staring into the skies of Jiang Dong, his hand trailed down the wooden plank of the deck he stood on. The skies were darkening, it was becoming night. He breathed the fresh air, desperately needing it, after being in that stuffy room, being in the middle of those mushy kids.

Suddenly, two footsteps approached him. He tensed, and began to ready his sword if need be. But his fears were quelled when the voice said,"Relax, it's only me."

Zhou Tai was still tense, when Sun Quan placed his hands on his shoulder blades. "You are the bodyguard of my brother. But I suppose one can be so selfish. Just by looking at you, I know you are strong, and you are honorable. Say you'll join me in his stead."

Loyalty was a damning whore.

He had promised to serve Sun Ce, not Sun Quan. When a promise is made, it's dishonorable and disloyal to break it. And yet Zhou Tai found himself gravitating more towards the lesser-known Sun.

The hands were warm against his back. So this was the fire of the Sun family. The fire of Wu. If you got to close to them, you'd get burned. But Zhou Tai was willing to burn, if it meant going too close to the Sun.

He removed his helmet, and let his black hair cascade down his back. Sun Quan was amazed. "I will join you."

A short, sweet and simple message. Zhou Tai was more a man of action than words. But when he spoke, his words were one in a million.

Sun Quan smiled and said,"I would want nothing more."

The two rose a shot up to the skies, and drank, solidifying their alliance, as Sun Ce watched in the shadows. He slurred his words and wobbled back to the banquet hall, Da Qiao annoyingly dragging him back. She muttered a curse under her breath, annoyed at his drunkenness, but none the less keeping her own eyes on Sun Quan and Zhou Tai.

"Someone should tell that little brat to mind her own business." Sun Quan said. "Leave them. If they choose to watch, I say give them a show." Zhou Tai said with a smirk. Those words were enough to send a bolt of lightning into Sun Quan's heart, setting it aflame.

As if the Sun could get any hotter.

Zhou Tai smirked and had another shot, toasting up to the skies with Sun Quan, when Sun Ce ran from his wife and joined the two. As close as the two Suns were, Ce never did like to share. Tai looked on, raising his eyebrow, gasping when Ce leaned drunkenly on his shoulder, and wrapped his arm around his waist.

"Come 'ere...you know I'm the better brother. I'll show ya." he said. "Ce.." Quan said. "Don't. Don't tell me...I.." Ce said, slurring his words. Da Qiao soon joined them, rolling her eyes and nagging, when Ce said,"Don't tell me how to act, wo-"

"Ce!" she snapped.

Zhou Tai just wanted to escape.

And so he did just that. He grabbed Sun Quan's arm, holding him close, when he jumped from that deck, onto the outside garden. "Whoa!" Sun Ce yelled, watching Zhou Tai's cape flow in the wind. He was laughing and cheering, when Da Qiao dragged him away.

"Damn him. I hate it when he gets drunk." Sun Quan said. While it was rather funny, all he wanted was some time alone with Zhou Tai. He didn't even know why, but something kept drawing him to the mysterious man.

For Tai, the feelings were mutual. And he didn't care if he was burned by the Sun either.

They lay on the grass, Tai laying on the grass, taking the most of the fall, Quan laying over his chest, looking deeply into his eyes. Tai reached up to touch the long brown locks, but retracted his hand.

"Go ahead." Quan said.

"Dare I fly too close...surely you know the flight of Icarus." Tai said. "Make me a pair of wings, you can fly, but don't come to close to the sun, none the less you will die." Quan said. "And you don't think that would be a metaphoric message for us?" Tai asked.

"I never took you for the cautious type." Quan said. "You barely know me." Tai reminded him. True, they had only met a few hours ago. "Trusted you enough to dive off a balcony with you." Quan said. "If I would take the brunt of the hit for you, my lord." Tai said.

This exchange was getting nowhere, Quan thought. Suddenly, as if to shut up Tai's cautious protests, he closed his lips over his. The lips tasted like cherry, and they were hot, hot with the kiss of the Sun. Tai's eyes grew wide, and he tried to escape, but Quan would not let him.

He finally gave up. Refusing was beyond futile by this point. And besides, who's to say he didn't like it? Hard to argue when his semi-hard was growing harder with every tiny thrust Quan made over his hips.

"Then come...come burn me with your light." Tai said, moaning his words, nearly setting Quan on fire himself.

Before Quan could fully indulge himself, both men were met with Sun Jian and Sun Shang Xiang. "Shit." Quan muttered quickly rolling off his brother's bodyguard. Shang Xiang giggled to herself, and Jian said,"Ah. I was just looking for you two."

His eyes trailed down the scar on Tai's face and said,"Well...you certainly look the part. My son told me so much about you. Might I ask, though, what were you two doing here just now?"

Tai bowed down and said,"I needed some quiet from the noise inside. I will return to the banquet." He walked away, keeping his eyes on Quan, as Jian said,"Hmm...a man of all action but little words. We could all learn alot from this man."

Quickly, the three walked back into the hall, watching the rest of the party.

Except something was missing. Zhou Tai wasn't there. He had walked back to the deck, sitting on the wooden planks, cross legged, holding his head in his hand. "Have I indulged myself in so much winery that I lost control? He is the brother, he is my lord, I cannot do this.."

Days passed.

Since then, neither man have been able to stop thinking about the other. Though on separate sides of the battlefield, they took tiny breaks to meet, to see each other, indulge a little. Quan felt a bit greedy, a bit selfish, wanting such a mountain of a man, the silent, sexy type, Zhou Tai was such a perfect man, he could never get enough.

And every time they parted, it was bittersweet, one hand lingering on the other, eyes that said nothing, but said a thousand words. Each parting left bittersweet sorrow in their throats, and only made them stronger on the field.

Because they knew the quicker the victory, the quicker they would get to see each other.

Zhou Tai was quickly becoming a favorite in the Sun family. He was courteous and respectful to Shang Xiang, helpful with Jian, a true wise scholar and accomplished swordsman, spending lots of time training the troops for battle.

In all, he was everything the Sun family could ask for, and then some.

Late at night, Sun Ce walked into his younger brother's room. Quan looked up from his studies, and watched as Ce sat on his bed. "I know how you feel about Tai." he said. Quan looked at him and vehemently denied it. "He is a good bodyguard. But that's where I draw the line." he replied.

"I may be brash, but I am not stupid. The eyes preserved for lovers only, I see them in him when he looks at you." Ce said. "I know you do not like to share." Quan said. "True. But knowing the same pains of being separated from that which makes you happy...I can't put my own brother towards that." Ce said.

Quan looked at him and said,"Tai is yours. I cannot just take him like he is a prize to be won. He must make his own decision. But to serve you is to serve me, all rays of the same Sun, it doesn't matter where he flies to."

Ce looked at him and was about to speak, when a page ran into the room, bowing,"My lord, Lord Sun Jian asks for your presence in his hall." Ce looked at Quan, who nodded, and let him leave. He couldn't stop thinking about their conversation. He felt wrong for keeping those two separate, when it was clear Tai preferred Quan over him.

But he was also feeling greedy. And Tai was a remarkable man.

But he figured one more go-around couldn't hurt.

As he walked through the halls, following the page boy, Zhou Tai walked out of his room. He was dressed head to toe in his armor, which lead Ce to wonder why. Something was up, and he wanted to know now.

The two entered the main hall, where Sun Jian sat at his throne.

"Ce...I see you have brought Tai."

Both men nodded, and bowed as Jian continued,"Bandits have been running rampart around Xuancheng. I need you two to join me in subduing them." Ce nodded and said,"Anything you need, father!", and ran off to get his tonfas.

Tai watched him go and said,"He sees war as delight, as playtime..." "He is only a boy...one day he will grow." Jian said,"keep an eye on him." Tai nodded. After all, that was what he always did.

As the Sun family ran out to subdue the bandits, Quan was tasked with being stationed at Xuancheng itself. With 1,000 men strong, he watched all four corners of the castle, standing his ground.

But fear still sunk in his heart. As it did with every battle. His brother was brash and wild, his sister was vulnerable, his father, not getting any younger, he didn't know how they would hold up.

It was just brotherly worrying, he said to himself. But the feeling sinking deep in his stomach told him more than just that.

There was a broken wall on the side of the castle.

Doom hovered a dark cloud over Sun Quan's head. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Neither could Zhou Tai. He jabbed his sword into a rowdy bandit hellbent on killing a peasant, when he shivered, goosebumps covering his skin, looking over his shoulder at the looming figure of the castle behind him.

He squinted, but he could faintly make out the frame of Sun Quan, sending a reassuring ray of light into his heart.

But that ray quickly evaporated when he saw him raise his weapon.

There was no one there but him and his men, why would he need to do such an action? Ce noticed Tai's distraction, when the bodyguard suddenly fled from his side, jumped on a horse, and ran towards the castle.

Ce called out for him, but there was no going back now.

The same fear amassed itself, when bandits realized the break in the castle walls, and used it to their advantage. They managed to get into the castle, jumping on the roof, taking out many a dozen of their men.

At least the men who didn't chicken out and plunge to their deaths by diving off the roof.

Now Sun Quan was completely alone.

He gasped, finding himself completely surrounded. Now, he was an accomplished fighter, he even stood up against likes of Dian Wei and Guan Yu, but even that wasn't enough to save him from fifty to one hundred hungry bandits.

Seeing a quick exit, he tried to jump on his horse to run to safety, but the horse's legs were quickly chopped off, and Sun Quan hit the roof. "I'm going to die here." he said to himself, as rain began to steadily fall.

But just when he thought it was over, Zhou Tai flew up to the roof, standing before Sun Quan. He held his cape up, his arm up, throwing a knife on the ground to indicate his arrival.

"I will die before I let any of you touch my lord." he said nonchalantly, whipping out his sword. He took out a few bandits, when his attention turned back to Sun Quan. The bandits had kept coming, and the rain wasn't making Tai's armor any easier to maneuver in.

"We have to escape. I cannot risk losing you." he said.

Quan's heart beat a bit quicker at that. But was it said as a lover, or as a bodyguard? Either way, he couldn't stop to think, when his large body was pulled into his arms, and he dove off the rooftop.

"You...you saved me.." Quan said, in a blissful tone. Tai smiled down at him, but suddenly, his expression changed to that of shock, along with a groan, when an arrow pierced through his back.

"Tai?" he asked.

Zhou Tai had been struck by not only one arrow, but three, he began to stumble, and he dropped Quan to the muddy ground. One arrow in his back, another at his thigh, another at his calf. He could barely move, now blood was freely flowing from each wound.

"Such flimsy armor.." he mused with annoyance.

But that wouldn't hinder his mission to rescue Quan.

No, that only made him want to work harder. He held out his arm, and stopped, kneeling on the muddy grounds with his sword to hold him up. His eyes locked with Quan's, and he said,"Leave...I will join you."

"I can't leave you..I won't!" Quan said.

As stupid as it sounded, he was also weaponless, defenseless, there was no way Quan would ever survive. Once again, the parting was bittersweet sorrow, the pleading eyes was all Quan needed to make his escape.

He took one more glance at Tai, who rolled to his back, holding his sword up to block the bandits who never gave up their relentless attacks.

The Sun family let twelve hours pass. The rebellion was pacified, and Quan had made it back alive. But he wasn't without his regrets. He sat by the fire in his bedroom, sighing and looking at the floor in disgrace.

Sun Ce walked into the room, sitting next to his brother. "He saved your life." Ce stated. Quan refused to reply, looking at his flawless skin, covered not in scars, but perfect. He should be the one with the scars, it would at least shown he put up a decent fight.

"I would like to honor him. He did us all a favor of keeping you alive." Ce added.

"How am I supposed to enjoy this, when he's not here to enjoy it with me?" Quan said,"I realize he was only doing his job, but I felt something different in it."

"He loves you, you moron." Ce said, tousling his brother's long locks. He was surprised it had taken him this long to realize it. How dense could he really be? But then again, even if Quan was brothered, it wasn't that he understood how love worked.

"Tai loved me? Damn it, of course he did...how stupid.." Quan said. After all, it was a bodyguards duty to protect his lord, but the way Tai looked at him, the way he treated him, had the stone man really fallen for him that quickly?

"I feel so guilty. I shouldn't even be alive." Quan said. "Of course you should. That's what Tai's mission was, to keep you alive. At the expense of his death." Ce said. "I need him." Quan said. "And he needs you, to preserve his memory." Ce said.

Quan didn't realize just how smart his brother really was. A brash young hot head, it wasn't like he wasn't smart, but he never really showed it. Maybe it wasn't brilliance, maybe it was just being philosophically right. Tai's sacrifice couldn't be in vain, Quan refused to allow that.

And so he would live, and hold on to the gift bestowed onto him.

Ce left the room, but not before embracing his beloved brother. He had almost lost him today, the fear struck in his heart. "You know I love you, right, brother?" Ce asked. Quan nodded and said,"Of course.", hugging him back.

It wasn't uncommon for brothers to show love, or relatives for that matter. He had seen the little subtle hints, the classic signs of affection shown between Xiahou Dun and Cao Cao, but for some other families, it wasn't uncommon for brothers to kill each other either.

They were on a different level, not relative/lover like Dun and Cao, not murderous brothers either, but the affection was still there.

Ce held onto his brother for dear life, and pressed his face into his hair. "My baby brother..." Quan wasn't uncomfortable with the affection, either. For some unseen reason, the two haven't been seeing eye to eye with each other. Neither man could understand, but Sun Jian noted that it was probably just clashing personalities.

Ce released his hold on his brother and nodded, letting him walk away, leaving his brother to collect his own thoughts.

He wondered if Tai would ever come back to him. If he was alive, that was.

His eyes closed, and he went to sleep by that fire, the heat giving him a temporary soothing feeling, that washed over his body. He was angry at himself, for allowing the furnace to warm him, for he only wanted to grant Tai's arms that comfort.

But with Tai gone, the furnace would have to suffice.

It had been twelve hours since it happened. Since the bandits were able to knock him out. He was such a strong man, but even in the craziest circumstances, anything can happen. He had been unconscious for that long. He had noticed the change in the sky, the different direction the clouds were moving, and the shape of the new moon.

The bodyguard managed to crawl away from the war zone, crawling on his elbows because the pain was too much to handle. His armor was gone, his flesh was nearly gone, replaced by twelve different wounds, each creating a scar into his already scarred flesh.

In the distance, he saw the castle, the Sun Manor, where they all were probably sleeping by this point. He trembled, his pulse quickened, and he tried with all his might to drag himself back. Back to the family, back to his Sun.

Because was too far from the sun now, much too far, and he was cold.

It was nearing dawn when he finally made his way back to the Manor. Sun Ce had gotten his sleep, and went out to tend to the gardens, when he gasped, stepping on a body. "Holy shit!" he yelled, jumping up.

When he looked down, however, he noticed that it wasn't just any body, it was Zhou Tai. "Holy...Tai!" he yelled. He called for his guards to come take him, when they came, they took him onto a medical stretcher, but stopped when Ce ordered,"Take him to my brother."

It was the least Ce could offer, after all, he knew where his heart truly belonged.

"I renounce you, Zhou Tai. You no longer work for me, take care of my brother." he added, watching the guards haul Tai away.

If there was any complaints to be made, they were thrown away when the guards saw Quan sleeping by the furnace. The room was dark, but the sun lights gently shown its rays into the room, slightly illuminating the room. The fire was also still running, giving the room a bit of an intimate view.

They left Tai's body by his lord's, just the way Ce had asked them to.

Tai couldn't help but force a smile through his nearly broken cheeks. The little lion cub was asleep, curled up with his tail between his legs. It was so precious, Tai didn't want to wake him. He began to remove his armor, what was left of it, and dragged his body to the baths, where he took a quick bath, washing the blood, mud and dirt off his body.

Everything was still nearly impossible for him to do, but he refused to allow help. He wanted to be perfect for when he saw Quan again, and being a dirty, stinky man wasn't going to work.

Quan's brown eyes opened, and he gasped, seeing his bodyguard's helmet and cape on the floor. "Tai?" he asked. He rose up, his eyes trailing the door, where when he rose up, Tai limped back into the tiny room.

He couldn't believe it. Tai was still alive, and he returned to him.

"I passed out out front...someone must have brought me here." he said. Still so cold and stoic, but the heat of the sun was quickly warming him. Quan wanted to rush into his arms and never let go, Tai sensed this, and walked up to him, with his arms open.

"Oh Tai..." he said, squeezing him tightly, pressing his cheek to his chest, so he couldn't see the tears flowing in his eyes.

Now he was only growing warmer.

Quan didn't care for details, as Tai began to tell his story, he quickly shut him up with a gentle kiss. Gentle, my ass, Tai thought, when he was barraged, and brought against the wall, pushed by Quan's fury.

Accidental fury, of course. But it still burned like any sun.

Quan retracted, looking at Tai's scar across his eye, and suddenly ordered,"Disrobe."

Tai was taken aback. Yes, they had kissed, and maybe a few innocent touches here and there, but this was far too degrading. "I said, disrobe, Zhou Tai."

Not wanting to enrage his lord, with shaky hands, Tai began to disrobe. Quan's eyes grew wide, as each part of flesh was shown before his virgin eyes. But it wasn't his flesh he wanted to see, but the many scars that were now sewn across his body.

"Tai.." he said, suddenly having the urge to cry.

"Where did you get these scars?" he asked. Tai pointed at each one, each scar telling a different story, most of them from the previous fight, where he had saved Sun Quan's life.

And then he cried.

Tai looked upon his lord, who had suddenly held his head down, his fists gripping his wrist, when he whispered through his tears,"Tai, you have fought as brave as a bear and a tiger for us two brothers. Not holding back your own life, you have been wounded in several tens of places, and your skin is as if it s been etched on..."

"I don't care." Tai said.

Because any pain was worth preserving the life of Sun Quan.

"Can I not treat you as one of my brothers, and bestow the powers of command upon you? You have done great service for Wu, and I would stand with you whether in honour and shame, and share with you in joy and sorrow."

Tai looked away, he had only been in Wu for a short time and already Quan was spilling his guts to him.

"Be merry, Tai." Quan said, noticing the frown on his bodyguard's face. He lifted his chin and added,"do not let the fact that you lack pedigree make you back down from your tasks!"

The next thing Tai knew, he was scorching hot. Quan's torrid lips were burning, and going over each scar on his body. His warm breath hovered over his face, starting at the top of the scar over his eye, letting his tongue fall down it, leaving a trail of saliva over it.

He then brought his lips to the nape of his neck, trailing them down another scar, kissing it tenderly. As hot as it was, Tai quivered under his lord's touch, especially when his next scars were across his ripping chest and stomach.

"You're beautiful." Quan breathed, kissing more scars. It tickled, it tingled through the bodyguard's senses, the wet trails of saliva reaching down ever slowly to his groin, setting that aflame.

Quan let Tai down to the carpet by the fire, and lay on top, his fingers tracing a maze over his delicious abdomen. That also wore a scar, and so Quan's lips and tongue made the same mazing trail down the rock hard abs, with Tai quivering beneath him.

He was still barely clothed, only in his draws now, when Quan's lips kissed down his thighs, down his legs, and to his feet. Tai quivered again, when Quan kissed his foot, and closed his lips over a big toe.

"You really don't want to do that, my lord." Tai said with a smirk. "Mmm...why not?" Quan asked, sucking on that toe. If he was going to seduce the big man, he would have to try something radical.

To get his reply, Tai subconsciously kicked up, nearly kicking Quan in the face. Quan yelped and dodged the large foot, when Tai confessed,"I'm incredibly ticklish there."

Quan couldn't believe it. Big bad Zhou Tai was ticklish! On his feet no less!

He would never relent, and he would not let him get away with this. Tai wanted to keep the blissful passionate mood, and suddenly gave Quan a lustful look, grabbing his hair and pulling him to him.

"Come burn me again, my Sun." he whispered in his ear. Quan moaned at getting his hair pulled, his head raised up, and he moaned,"I have a terrible hair pulling fetish.."

"Oh?" Tai asked. He was feeling quite kinky, and he decided to pull his hair again, driving Quan wild with lust. He ripped at the follicles again, and again whispered in his ear,"Disrobe, my lord."

"Just call me Quan." Quan said, moaning again, as Tai pulled on his hair while he undressed. When he was fully nude, he lay over his bodyguard, and grabbed the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down, gasping at the large organ beneath.

He was so handsome, Quan lost his breath. As Tai pulled his hair, his mouth attacked his nipples, closing his mouth over one, sucking on it, while his nails pianoed over his lover's abs again.

Suddenly, Quan stopped. He retracted away from Tai's chest, and rolled off him, laying down on the mat by the furnace. Tai looked at him with a raised eyebrow, already, Quan was panting, his heart beating a mile a second, just looking at the lust in his lover's eyes drove him insane.

He brought Tai's hand to his chest and said,"Do you see how much I want you? I've never done this before, and even though I am to be wed, I don't want anyone else but you."

Tai's hand went lower, nudging Quan's throbbing erection, allowing his lord to sigh into the touch.

"I will never let a woman get in between us." he promised.

He took back his hand, earning a whine out of his lord, but Tai didn't budge. He wanted it slow and passionate, not quick and lustful. He had spent hours away from his lord, and he wanted to make up each hour in the most loving way he could.

"Tai...touch me again...burn me again.."

The bodyguard brought his lips down to his lord's, hovering over him, running his fingers though his hair. He felt his lord's toes curl at the feeling of his nails scraping over his scalp, and moaned into the kiss, when Tai's large cock brushed against his own, sending a fire up his spine.

His wet tongue slid gently into his mouth, Quan replied, and both tongues fought for supremacy, a match quickly won by Tai, when he applied strength, and grabbed Quan's nipples, twisting them, causing his lord to gasp into the kiss.

So dominant, Quan loved being on the bottom, receiving all the pleasure from his beloved bodyguard. A man he knew he wanted to hold, to love, to cherish for the rest of his life.

His eyes rolled back, when Tai's lips found a sweet-spot on his neck, and nipped and sucked at it, drinking in his taste, leaving his mark to show he was his, and no one else's. "My lord...mine..." Tai moaned, running his nose on his flesh, licking the saliva he left on his lord's neck.

"And you are mine.." Quan moaned, lifting his neck, to make Tai's kisses more fierce. Tai sunk his teeth into his flesh like a vampire, causing a yelp to leave Quan's lips. But it was more a pleasurable yelp, not painful. And even if it did hurt, it would be the best pain in the world.

"All mine.." Tai repeated, kissing down his lord's collarbone, biting on his shoulder, and going down to between his pectorals. Quan's nipples were pink, and were awaiting him, so soft at the touch, his jaw ached just wanting to suck on them.

And so he did, closing his wet lips over one, flicking his tongue over it, as he licked and sucked at them, while reaching his hands between his lord's legs, playing with the ignored region of skin under his erection.

Quan moaned, a very loud one this time, thrusting his hips at the sensitive touch. Tai looked up, and into the eyes of his quivering lord, as he sucked on his nipples again, teasing, making gentle flicks with his tongue, and little squeezes down below.

"S-stop t-teasing me.." he moaned.

But Tai paid no heed. He was going to torture this man, just the way he was tortured by not being with him.

His lips left his nipples, and went down lower, gently kissing the trail from his pecs to his rock-hard abs. Quan's dick bounced at the idea that his bodyguard's lips were getting lower and lower, and it quivered, waiting his oncoming mouth.

But Tai knew it, and decided to tease once again, and let him wait. He nipped at his abs, dipping his tongue into his belly button, when Quan yelped and jumped up. "My lord? You are...ticklish there?" he asked, in that sexy, deep voice of his.

"Y-yes." Quan admitted.

Tai laughed and said,"Mmm...then allow me more.", and returned to swirling his tongue into his lover's belly. "Ah, jerk." Quan said, his body jumping and shivering at the touches. Tai's hands reached around and grabbed his lord's perky, toned ass, squeezing gently, earning another mew out of his pleasured lord.

His bodyguard's lips moved down lower, nipping on his lord's hipbones, running his nose through his trail of hair above the throbbing organ that nearly exploded at just his breath hovering over it.

Once again, to tease, Tai ignored the pleas, and lifted his lord's leg, kissing and sucking on his thighs like he was a piece of meat. "Tai..please." Quan moaned. "Shhh...I want to take my time, I want to savor you.." Tai breathed, kissing down his bended leg.

With one leg in the air, and his other leg spread, Tai fit in between them, his mouth kissing up and down his leg, and his hand playing with his body hair, ripping and running his hand through it.

"Tai..." Quan pleaded.

He couldn't take any more teasing. Quan spread his legs further, as if to tell Tai that he needed him inside him. "Patience.." Tai said, dropping the leg. He placed his palms at both of his lord's knees, teasing, opening and closing his lord's legs, as he dove in, sliding his lord's dick through his lips.

Quan gasped, his jaw hanging low, the scathing feeling of his bodyguard's hot lips over his organ, it was enough to make him come right then and there. But Tai wouldn't allow that. His lips closed over the head, and he gently sucked and nipped on that, as Quan quivered beneath him.

"Tai.." he moaned, beginning to thrust into his lord's hot mouth. The heat was excruciating, and he wanted to be a part of it, but Tai held his hips down, tantalizing the flesh, as his lips moved down lower, towards the base, to where his forehead hit his lord's pelvis.

Quan watched in excitement as his dick disappeared into his bodyguard's mouth, and began to move gently to engulf that heat around him, and to ease Tai's pleasure.

But he didn't heel or gag, Quan moaned, spreading his legs further, his toes curling as he ran his fingers through his bodyguard's hair, moaning desperately. They were sure that by now, they were heard. And sure enough, this was true.

Sun Ce walked past the room with a smile, knowing his beloved brother was happy. And that was all he could have ever wanted in the first place.

Tai felt his lord's dick twitch in his mouth, and released its hold, just before he exploded, slowly, as if to be torturous, moved his wet lips off. Pre-cum seeped out of the slit, making Tai's lips soaked, and he mused, grabbing his lord's knees, and pulling his legs over his shoulders.

Quan gasped, locking eyes with his lover, when his face went down. He gasped again, jumping when he felt those same wet lips close over his opening. "Tai!" he gasped, as the bodyguard began to suck at him.

"Harder...harder...I need more." Quan moaned, and Tai obliged, dipping his tongue inside his lover. The heat engulfed Tai, driving him dizzy with lust, as he thrust his tongue in and out of him. Quan's jaw dropped, as he quivered and moaned again, gasping for air.

He had never been touched like this before, and it drove him insane. He screamed, he yelled Tai's name with such force, that he was sure he was heard throughout the manor.

But he didn't care, so long that Zhou Tai was pleasuring him beyond his wildest dreams.

"Ahh...fuck, you're so good." he moaned.

Tai smiled, and pulled back, bettering his grip on his lord's legs that lay on his shoulders. Quan bended to make himself more comfortable, when Tai led his arousal to his lord's opening.

Sun Quan hoped at least it would fit. Zhou Tai was pretty damn huge. Rightfully so, when the man was six foot seven. He just prayed that it wouldn't hurt.

"Hold on.." Tai said. Despite the fact that Quan was wet at his opening, Tai brought Quan's hand to his own arousal, and asked him to pump him for a bit. "I couldn't hurt my lord." he said, with a blush. Quan smiled, and wrapped his fist around his bodyguard, pumping, while Tai leaned back and moaned, clutching the mat with his nails.

"Faster..." Tai moaned, and Quan obliged, pumping faster and faster. Fluid began to seep from Tai's slit, and the bodyguard put his hand on his,"Thank you. That is enough for now."

Now wet enough, he again guided his arousal to Quan's opening, and gently seeped in.

Quan gasped at the intrusion, and Tai gasped at the tightness. Quan's ring clamped around Tai's large arousal, earning a groan from the bigger man. "Oh my god.." he moaned. He gripped Quan's hips, and forced all the way in, as Quan quivered underneath him.

"Tell me if it hurts.." he said. Tears burned at the edges of his eyes,"I-it does hurt." "Oh Quan.." Tai said, feeling ashamed. "No..." Quan said, when Tai began to pull out. "Please don't."

"Alright, but I won't hold anything back." Tai said, as he began to move slowly. Quan moaned, quivering as his arms rose to dig into Tai's muscular arms. "Ahhh...oh fuck, fuck, fuck!" Quan yelled, the pain becoming unbearable.

"Please try to relax...it'll hurt even worse.." Tai said, looking down with sad eyes. "D-don't look at me that way, Tai...I wanted this, and I'll bite through the pain." Quan said.

As Tai began to thrust slowly, Quan noticed that Tai's wounds were reopening. He wanted to help, but there was something strangely erotic about a hulking, bleeding man over him, fucking him senselessly. Quan moaned, moving, trying to match his lover's thrusts, easing into the hot sex.

"Tai..." he moaned, finally used to it, when Tai threw all abandon away, ripping at Quan's hair, furiously thrusting into him. Quan moaned again, trying to match Tai's powerful thrusts, failing, but still tried.

It was so cute, too.

Zhou Tai smiled, feeling the tightness ease around his lord, stroked his cheek and pulled him up for a wet kiss, as he thrust again and again.

It didn't last much longer, Tai screamed a loud moan when Quan's ring clamped down hard on his erection, and he spewed his essence on his and Tai's stomachs. Quan moaned, riding out his orgasm in alluring waves, as Tai thrust needingly into him.

The feeling was so powerful, so hot, so exhilarating, and Tai came quickly after, unleashing his seed all over Quan, so much, that it even seeped out, and onto the mat.

Sweat poured from both men, along with the blood dropping from Tai's now open wounds. But neither man cared. It was the heat of the Sun that kept pulling them towards each other, and fate that brought them together in the first place.

"Oh Tai.." Quan moaned, when Tai pulled out, and lay on the mat. He pulled Quan into his arms, and watched the tiger cub snuggle close to him. "My lord.."

"Quan.." Tai said, kissing him again.

Their bodies were still quivering, Tai's arms wrapped around Quan, and came to rest around his waist, and he allowed the young tiger cub to rest on his shoulder. As he slept, Tai stroked Quan's hair, and kissed his forehead.

"I love you, Sun Quan."

* * *

><p>I may have messed up somewhere, and wrote Quan as Quai instead-writing a Mortal Kombat yaoi, where Subbie's real name is Kuai, so I got mixed up. If anyone catches the mistake, well..point it out for me, will ya?<p>

Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 4: Dun x Meng x Xun x Cao x Jia

I have never taken this long on a one-shot. But wow. And I didn't realize just how long this was. Either way. I'm sure you'll enjoy it. Yeah, Xiahou Dun x Lu Meng is a strange pairing, but I think I can make it work. Also features Cao Cao x Guo Jia, Zhuge Dan x Sima Zhao and Xu Huang x Zhang Liao.

* * *

><p>The room was hot. Two bodies lay on the soft bed under the sheets that tried to keep them cool. They were sweating, the flames dancing from the candles was only making it worse.<p>

The room was dark. He couldn't see out of one side of his face to begin with, so it didn't matter. Not until his partner, equal in nakedness, ran a hand up the inside of his thigh. Xiahou Dun flinched. He looked into his partner's eyes, and said,"You mean to say you're not finished yet?"

"Of course not. I want to erase the memory of your dear Mengde, and have you only think of me."

His voice was deep and scratchy, his stare, penetrating. The hand moved so gently over the inside of his thigh, he began to get chills in his stomach. "You couldn't possibly make me think of another. I don't care how great in bed you are, Lu Meng." Dun said angrily.

He wanted to snatch that hand away, he wanted to push the man off the bed, but he couldn't. Gone was the pleasure he received from Lord Cao Cao, he spent most of his days in strategic solitude with Guan Yu and Guo Jia. He was needy and insecure, jealous and angry.

And still loyal to a fault.

A night of heavy drinking led him into the arms of Lu Meng, a soldier of the Kingdom of Wu. Lu Meng was visiting Cao Ren, an old friend, when he heard the smashing of mirrors in the next room over. Xiahou Dun was doubled over the chair, blood running from his knuckles, with a twisted smile on his face. He had a bottle of whiskey in his hand, his eye bloodshot from either drink or tears.

So vulnerable, Lu Meng had no choice but to cradle him into his arms and hold him. No matter how much the stubborn man pushed him away. They shared much in common; a dear Lord to protect, a rival in Guan Yu, and a mutual friend, who had gone back home by now.

He wanted to push the man away, he wanted to scream when Lu Meng threw him to the bed and took him over. He wanted those hands to stop touching him, the beard to stop scratching him, the lips to stop tasting him, his legs to stop spreading, his body to stop quivering, his voice to stop screaming his name into the empty night.

But when he was spent, laying on the hot silken sheets under that handsome man, he couldn't.

"Why the hell did you think I needed anyone anyway?" Dun asked. Lu Meng took a look at Dun's knuckles, still open, with dried blood on them, and he stuck out his tongue, running it along the open wounds. Xiahou Dun flinched at the meeting of saliva and blood, when Meng replied,"Everybody needs someone...like me, I know you're lonely, I-"

"And Lu Xun is not enough to keep you company?" Dun snapped angrily. Meng raised his eyebrow and replied,"Lu Xun is but a little whore. He comes to my room to learn about strategies, but the next thing he knows, he's spread on my bedsheets...it's a simple release, but I do not care for him any other way."

"...and that's what hurts the most." he added,"When I look into those blue eyes, I feel guilty. He loves me, and I just use him for mere pleasure." "And you think I am one and same with him?" Xiahou Dun asked,"or that sickly abomination Guo Jia? Do you think Cao Cao takes pleasure with him?"

Lu Meng turned his head, to avoid Xiahou Dun's strong glare. Despite him only having one eye, his glare was like he had a million of them. He wanted to tell the truth, so that the naive man could stop pestering him with such questions, but how could he? Xiahou Dun was still loyal to a fault, and still loved Cao Cao.

If asked, Lu Meng knew that Xiahou Dun would be on his hands and knees in no time, ass in the air just begging to be fucked. That's why it hurt so much. He couldn't tell Xiahou Dun that he saw that sexy blond Guo Jia, as sickly as he was, with that gorgeous body, spread naked on the Lord of Wei's bed.

He looked so pretty, so dangerously European, his pale skin, high cheekbones, gorgeous slim figure betraying the tuberculosis he suffered from, just laying underneath the sheets, Cao Cao above him, both men naked except for the smiles on their faces.

Meng knew he shouldn't have watched; Cao Cao's hand curled around Guo Jia's, the two hands, their fingers entwining, Cao Cao buried his face in the young boy's golden locks, swaying him with words of love, sensual words making Jia's skin flare. They kissed, Guo Jia's lean, slender leg rose up from the bed, wrapping around his lord, holding him so tightly he thought he would suffocate.

He began to touch himself while watching. He wasn't sex deprived, oh no, not in Wu, where there was an abundance of women; Sun Shang Xiang, Lian Shi, and the Qiao sisters included, and with Lu Xun quivering in his sheets at night, but something was so damning about the sight of a lord and his beloved strategist.

"My darling...my beautiful Jia..I'll never let you go.." he heard. Guo Jia swooned like a damsel in distress. He wanted to reply, but his lips were once again conquered by that mustached lord. "Say you love me and only me, my lord. That you won't let these hands touch another.." Guo Jia breathed.

His pale body sparkled under the sunlight, but Cao Cao looked at him with sadness. He couldn't promise him that. Not when he had Xiahou Dun on the back of his mind, and the thousands of other consorts all over Fan Castle. No. He couldn't promise Guo Jia anything.

Instead of replying, Cao Cao smirked at Guo Jia, and spread his legs.

Lu Meng watched through that peephole, and watched with shame as Guo Jia was spread, screaming Cao Cao's name into the daylight, feeling Xiahou Dun's heart breaking within his hands.

"Guo Jia is nothing to Lord Cao Cao. Only a strategist.", Lu Meng lied. But Xiahou Dun was unconvinced. He was about to ask a question, but his voice was betrayed by a shuttered moan, when Lu Meng ran his palm against his flaccid erection.

"Do you take pleasure in my suffering, Lu Meng?" Dun asked, giving him an accusing stare. Lu Meng refused to reply, and came down to kiss him. Dun held his fingers to Lu Meng's lips, letting his fingers dance over the chapped skin, and said,"Do you take pleasure in my suffering? Do you like to see me cry? Do you like to see me fall?"

"Of course not. But I want you to at least be realistic." Lu Meng replied. "A lord's heart is not easy to conquest. You have to go past swarms of wives, swarms of consorts, children, strategists, and the likes. It would take so long, in the end, it wouldn't even be worth it. Cao Cao could lay you on his bed, legs open in the air, he'd make love to you, but in the morning, he'd leave. Is that love? Is that all you strive for?" he added.

"Why do you even care?" Xiahou Dun asked. He was on the verge of tears. He knew Lu Meng was right. No matter how many times Cao Cao makes love to him, he knows he could never be his one and only. A secret romantic, all he ever wanted was to be loved. If only a temporary, just one night with Cao Cao, and he'd be complete.

Lu Meng ran his hand down Dun's cheek, now wet with a cold tear. "Because I do. Your lady friend would come crying to me, that you were unresponsive. That you lay in your bed, unmoving, drifting off to the world of dreams alone, depressed, and I cared so much to rescue you from that pain." he replied.

"And it's solely for her you do this? Do you even love me?" Xiahou Dun asked. Lu Meng looked at him and said,"She is long gone. It's only you and me...do I love you?"

Both men stared at each other. Last night was mostly a blur of flesh upon flesh, hot breathing, and ferocious lovemaking. Xiahou Dun was bottom, Lu Meng on top, both bodies holding, caressing, kissing each other for dear life.

Once again, Lu Meng chose not to reply. Instead, his gentle touch ran under Xiahou Dun's chin, caressing his facial hair, forcing him to look into his dark brown eyes.

He wasn't sure if he loved Xiahou Dun or not. Yes, he cared deeply for him, cared deeply for his pain, but love? That might be pushing it. All he knew was that he shouldn't leave the depressed man alone, for his own sake. Why did he care? He himself didn't even know. But something about Xiahou Dun looking so hurt and vulnerable tore at his heartstrings, and he had no choice but to take action.

Dun looked into those eyes, completely distraught, and sighed with acceptance, when Lu Meng kissed him. He returned that kiss sullenly, but quickly went to pull Lu Meng back once those lips left his. "Then you leave me a shadow of myself. Blind loyalty to Cao Cao, and a lovesick puppy for you.." he said, kissing Lu Meng again.

Lu Meng pulled away, stroking Dun's soft silken black locks, when the Wei general looked at him with confusion. "Why do you stop?" he asked. "I can't do anything you don't want to." Meng replied. "I-" Dun said, before Meng replied,"Your body trembles at my touch, you're scared, I can't.."

He left the bed and went around the room looking for his discarding clothing. Xiahou Dun didn't watch, he just lay on his blanket and stared at the ceiling above him. Lu Meng was silent. As soon as he was dressed, he left the room, without taking a last glance at the one-eyed warrior.  
>_<p>

* * *

><p>"Lord Lu Meng!" Lu Xun's young voice said, waking up the older strategist. On the long journey back to Wu, Lu Meng was exhausted, but he managed to drag his body back to the Sun Manor. Gan Ning and Ling Tong helped bring him back to his room, where he slept for a good two days.<p>

Lu Xun was by his bedside the whole time, waiting. Every once so often, he'd stroke back his hair and let his lips brush against that sharp mustache, and leave little kisses on his lips. He'd hold his hand, too. Lu Meng groaned at the loud voice and turned to see Lu Xun looking at him with a hopeful smile.

"Mmm..good morning." he said, running his hand through his blond hair, making the boy blush. Lu Meng wore a smile that made Lu Xun blush harder, and he looked over to the bowl of soup he had sitting on the nightstand. "How long was I out?" he asked. "Two days. It's alright, you must have been exhausted, my lord." Lu Xun replied,"if you don't mind me asking, what happened at Fan Castle? You were there for a while."

"Nothing important." Lu Meng replied.

Save for fucking Xiahou Dun senseless, his mind reminded him. He groaned in pain and his heart was pierced with guilt, but he wouldn't let Lu Xun see it. Too bad the kid was brilliant. "Lord Lu Meng? Is everything ok?" he asked. "I-I'm fine. A bit groggy from sleeping so much, that's all." Lu Meng replied. His eyes went back to the soup bowl, and he held his hand to stomach when it growled.

Lu Xun giggled and said,"I made your favorite.", to which Meng grabbed the bowl and ate it within a matter of seconds. Lu Xun was shocked, and he blushed a deep red. "My, you must have been hungry, my lord!" he said. "Starved. Thank you." Lu Meng said, laying back in the sheets. Lu Xun nodded to say "You're welcome", and then bended down to leave a kiss on his mentor's lips.

Lu Meng couldn't resist the young boy. As much as he wanted to, hasn't he been tainted enough? Lu Meng ran his hand over his smooth cheek and pulled the boy into his bed. His hands ran up and down his sides, caressing him as Lu Xun let his hands lay limp on his mentor's chest.

They kissed again, Lu Xun opening his mouth to allow Lu Meng's tongue to slip in. In the middle of the kiss, Meng's hand ran to Lu Xun's left eye and moaned,"Lord Xiahou..." Lu Xun's blue eyes grew wide, and he ripped his lips from Lu Meng's, curling away from him.

"Who's Lord Xiahou?" he asked. Lu Meng held his hand over his lips and said,"It's nothing...I was just thinking of something bad that I saw at Fan Castle..." "Something about Xiahou Dun?" Lu Xun asked. Lu Meng sighed. "Yeah, he had a fight with a mirror a few nights ago, and I was forced to attack him to stop him from hurting himself any further." he replied.

"Lord Lu Meng.." Lu Xun asked. Shyness be damned, Lu Meng wasn't being fully honest, and Lu Xun needed to find out.,"...do you take me for a fool?" "What?" Lu Meng asked. "I said, do you take me for a fool, my lord? One doesn't simply reach out and touch a left eye and moan someone's name like that...are you...are you having an affair with Xiahou Dun?" Lu Xun asked.

His voice was breaking, and so was Lu Meng's heart.

"Of course not, don't be silly." he lied,"Xiahou Dun is in a healthy relationship with Lord Cao Cao. Why would I even interfere?" "Oh alright...I'm sorry I accused you.." Lu Xun said, snuggling back to his mentor and the man he loved the most. Good thing Lu Xun was so naive.

Lu Meng stroked his hair and snuggled with him, kissing his forehead gently, and said,"I think we'll just have the day to ourselves here..if that's ok with you." "Yes, it's fine." Lu Xun said dreamily. Lu Xun wanted to be touched, to be loved, but Lu Meng looked tired. He watched his beloved mentor's head hit the pillow and watched as his hair cascaded around his handsome face. He smoothed out the hair and brushed his face against his goatee, moaning gently, watching Lu Meng's chest rise and fall with every breath.

* * *

><p>Xiahou Dun was alone, looking up at his ceiling. He ran his hand through his long hair and sighed, wondering what it would be like if he could see out of his other eye, as he often did. Maybe it wouldn't be so black, he thought to himself. His door was open, due to the hotness of his room, the middle of summer, and the weather was unforgiving. He watched Zhuge Dan run down the hall, turning his head and letting out a string of expletives that even made Dun blush, following close behind was Sima Yi's youngest son, Sima Zhao, with what looked like a hair brush in his hand.<p>

They were arguing, Zhao was whining about wanting to play with Dan's hair, and the other was threatening to murder him should he lay a single finger on him. The exchange caused Dun to laugh. Both men were so cute, and it was quite entertaining. He sat up and put his boxers on, along with a black tanktop, and began to walk through the halls.

He passed some guards, who bowed to him, he nodded in respect, when he saw Guo Jia and Xu Huang on the deck playing a game of Go. "Lord Xiahou." both men said, bowing. "Hi." Dun could only say, his eye narrowing down on Guo Jia. He had love marks on his neck, and he raised his eyebrow at them, causing Jia to reply,"Pang De bought me a whore last night, she bit me a bit too hard."

"Is that so.." Dun said, more to himself. Perhaps there wasn't truth to the assurance Lu Meng had said not too long ago. Xu Huang laughed nervously, when Jia said,"Oh wait, Lord Xiahou, Lord Cao Cao wants to see you in his chambers. He told me to tell you if I ran into you." "Thank you." Dun said, walking away.

Xu Huang made his move, when Jia said,"He's not a man of too many words, is he? Or...do you think he knows about me and Lord Cao Cao?" Huang shrugged,"Still...you know it's wrong. Xiahou Dun loves Cao Cao, and-"

"He's having an affair with Lu Meng of Wu." Guo Jia said, causing Xu Huang to drop his Go piece. "What?" Huang yelled. "Shhh! No one knows but me...and now you. Keep this between us." Jia said,"At the party a few nights ago, I saw Lu Meng go into Xiahou Dun's bedroom, and he didn't leave until morning. Now you could say that he fell asleep or he passed out from being drunk, but I think they slept together."

"It's just speculation, Jia, Lord Xiahou is in love with Lord Cao Cao." Huang said. Jia shrugged and said,"I know what I saw, and I think they're together."

Xiahou Dun walked into Cao Cao's room, and saw his cousin hunched over his table, quill in hand, writing on a piece of paper. He was writing poetry, and looked up at his cousin's footsteps coming closer to him. "You wanted to see me?" Dun asked. "There you are. I was wondering when I was going to see you. You left the party so quickly, I at least wanted to see you drunk." Cao Cao said.

"Cousin, I was nursing a hangover the size of China.." Dun replied. "Excuses." Cao muttered with a laugh. It was almost like an interrogation, Dun felt like he was being scrutinized, and he went to sit down, when Cao Cao turned to him. "How did you make it into your bedroom then? Or did you pass out in the halls?"

"Lord Lu Meng dropped me off in my bedroom, then retired for the night. I lay in bed for what felt like an eternity." Dun replied. Outside the room, Guo Jia and Xu Huang watched on. Zhang Liao tilted his eyebrow at the sight of Xu Huang bending over, and quietly crept up to him, slapping his bottom.

The impact of the hand on his ass made Xu Huang yelp and jump, catching Xiahou Dun and Cao Cao's attention. Dun took out a knife and yelled,"Who's there?", opening the door to see Guo Jia running away, and Xu Huang on top of Zhang Liao holding his fist over his head.

Cao Cao laughed, and said,"We do have alot of characters here in Wei, don't we?" "Indeed." Dun snapped. He was about to close the door, when he heard banging, and a man screaming.

"SIMA ZHAO, I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Everyone stopped, including Cao Cao and Xiahou Dun, when Zhuge Dan was pushed into the hallway, his hair in small pigtails and in a dress that accented his rather slender frame. He was shaking, blushing furiously, when Sima Zhao burst out laughing, pointing at his lover and said,"We've got a new female in the ranks here at Wei, everyone, I'd like to present, Zhuge Daniella!"

Zhuge Dan clenched his fists, and he yelled,"I swear to god, you're fucking dead, Sima Zhao." "Hey there, good lookin', it's a shame Guo Jia just left, because you are beauti-ahhh!" Zhang Liao yelled, when Dan punched his face. Xu Huang laughed and said,"Why do you have breasts?" "Zhao put something there..balloons or flour...something..ugh..." Dan replied with shame.

Xiahou Dun tried not to laugh, but he couldn't help it. He needed at least one ray of sunshine in his otherwise depressing life. He slightly chuckled, one chuckle turned into a giggle, then he suddenly broke into a fit of laughter. Dan was fuming, glaring at Dun with anger in his eyes, clenching his fists, when Sima Zhao yelled,"Score one for me, I managed to get Xiahou Dun to smile! HEY! Shi! You owe me a drink, you bastard!"

He ran down the hall, yelling his brother's name, when Wang Yuanji threw a knife his direction, shutting him up. Zhang Liao and Xu Huang smirked at each other, and pounced at Dan, grabbing an arm each, and pulling him down the hall, with Huang yelling,"Oh Jia-kun...look what we've got!"

Cao Cao watched on curiously, when he saw the smile on Dun's face fade. He turned to him when the one-eyed general said,"You wanted to see me cousin?" "Yes." Cao Cao replied, walking back into his room. He locked the door, causing Dun to flinch while he sat on the bed. The room was dark, and they were alone, just like old times, before Guan Yu, before Guo Jia, before Lu Meng.

Dun closed his eye. Lu Meng...just thinking about that name brought butterflies to his stomach. His words ran around his mind, he assured him that Cao Cao was not sleeping with Guo Jia, and that he himself cared for him, but were any of those words true? Or was it just a ploy to get him into bed?

He had heard from his departed friend that Lu Meng was charming, and if he managed to say the right things, can get anyone in bed with him. She wasn't stupid, but most of the time, her defenses would break down at his charm, something she warned him about, not to follow in her footsteps.

But Dun couldn't help it.

And he still felt guilty and disgusted by it.

"I was informed by a few of our men that they saw Lu Meng around your bedroom, I was just wondering what happened, and if it's anything I should be concerned with." Dun looked at Cao Cao and said,"No. It's nothing." Such a quick response, it's almost like he has something to hide. Cao Cao raised his eyebrow at his cousin, who quickly replied,"I don't know why they had left from the banquet themselves. They should mind their own business."

"Yes. This is true." Cao Cao said. He walked over to Dun and began to stroke his cheek. Dun held in his breath. "Don't tempt me, cousin." he said softly. "What's wrong?" Cao Cao asked, coming closer and closer to his cousin,"you used to always like this." Dun breathed again, feeling his cousin's warm breath hovering over his face gently like a summer's breeze. "I.." Dun was about to reply, when Cao Cao kissed him.

"Stop." Dun said, pushing his cousin away. "Dun Dun, you dare stop me? I thought you-" Cao Cao said. "I may be blind in one eye, but not both. I know what you're doing behind my back, I'm no fool." Dun snapped. Cao Cao turned to him, eyes on fire and he said,"You dare speak this way to me?" "You are my lord, but my cousin first." Dun replied. "I could have you exiled for this." Cao yelled.

"Go ahead. I won't be alone for long then." Dun challenged. Because he knows that Lu Meng would welcome him with open arms. Cao Cao laughed and said,"No one can do the things I do to you." "Yes they can." Dun said quietly. Cao Cao didn't hear the response, but turned to him with a laugh. Xiahou Dun looked at him with an unsettling smile, causing Cao's smile to grow wider.

"I love it when you're like this, so wolf-like." he said. His cousin tried to hide his blush and said,"I can't help it when you bring out the animal in me." Cao Cao went over to kiss him again, and said as a warning,"Do not resist me, Xiahou Dun. I am the love of your life, the only one who can make you scream.."

"And yet Lu Meng treats me like a prince.." Dun thought to himself,"when he makes love to me, I melt in his flames of passion, not curl like a defeated wolf in Cao's presence."

Dun returned the kiss, without a choice, but his mind quickly went to that of Lu Meng, giving a silent apology as his shirt lifted over his shoulders. His skin was bare, and cold to the touch when Cao Cao bit on his shoulder, and ran his hands up his chest, squeezing the flesh, when Dun let in a sharp breath. "You haven't touched me like this in so long, cousin." he said, when Cao's finger gently grazed a soft nipple.

Cao laughed and licked the side of Dun's neck, planting a kiss there. "I can't please everyone, dear cousin, I am the Duke of Wei." "But you always put me before royal affairs." Dun said. He didn't mean to whine like a child, but he was lonely and depressed, he needed his soul to complete him. "Yes. But there are times when I cannot." Cao replied. "Like when Guo Jia comes in here...and you spread him like you do me.." Dun said to himself.

He kept his eye on Cao Cao, who had fallen to his knees in front of him. His boxer shorts ripped from their hold around his hips, and fell to the floor in a quick thud. Almost as quick, as soon as he was nude, Cao pounced like a leopard, tackling Dun to the bed.

"Is this the right thing to do?" Dun thought to himself. Cao Cao was above him, equal in nudity, kissing his body, running his fingers down his chest, down his back, moving his hand between Dun's legs, massaging him, as the wolf howled beneath him.

"Say you love me, Xiahou Dun."

"I love you."  
>_<p>

Lu Meng looked at the body in his bed in disgust. "Lu Xun.." he breathed in annoyance, smoothing back his blond locks. Once again, he had fallen victim to Lu Xun's seduction, and slept with him. A promise he had told himself he'd never do again. There was a smile on Lu Xun's lips, even as he slept, he was still thinking about him. Love marks were present all over his body, where Lu Meng had touched him, called out his name into the darkness.

The last thing he saw before being swallowed into oblivion was Lu Xun's naked body on his bed, legs spread like a whore, he looked at him with big blue eyes, begging for him to fuck him. He thought better than that, but like a fool, Lu Meng gave in.

"All the brilliance in the world could never save me from this. Why do you do this to me?" he said, looking down at him. He was disgusted. Not at the boy sleeping beside him, but in himself. He stood in front of his mirror and looked at his naked body, his disgusting, dirty, naked body. "I hate you." he said to his reflection,"I hate you with every fiber of my being. You're a hypocrite. A pathetic fool."

Lu Xun's eyes opened upon hearing those hateful words spew from his lover's mouth. Who else was in the room but them? No, he only saw his lover yelling at his own reflection. But why so angry, Master Lu? Don't you love me? Lu Xun watched on sadly, when he watched him drive his fist into the mirror, screaming and cursing his own reflection.

"Master.." Xun said, when Meng turned around and gasped, looking at his bleeding hand. "Lu Xun, I..-" he said, before the young man said,"you're bleeding, master!" "Stop calling me that." Meng said, turning his head. Lu Xun, ever the thoughtful boy, put a blanket over the bloody knuckles and shook his head as Meng added,"it sounds so dirty."

"And you are ashamed of this now? Like it didn't affect you the first time?" Xun asked.

If only he knew..

Lu Meng closed his eyes at the pain and at the sight of Xun's sad eyes looking at him. He turned and tried to pull himself back, but stopped when Lu Xun began kissing his lover's knuckles. "Stop it, Xun." Meng snapped. But it didn't stop him. "It's wrong...what we're doing...I can't keep this going." he said. "Then you should have stopped me ages ago. You didn't think it was so wrong before, what's changing your mind?" Xun asked.

"Unless...there's someone else..."

"No." Meng quickly said, unable to shake the image of Xiahou Dun out of his mind. He wondered if he was suffering the same fate as he, his heartstrings being pulled in different directions, a promise left unfulfilled, the bastardization of loyalty. He didn't know, but it hurt so bad.

"Come back to bed, Master Lu.."  
>_<p>

A hand slowly moved down the bedpost, wet with body heat and sweat, as Xiahou Dun's face met the bedsheets below him. He breathed out, thrashing his head up, when Cao Cao slammed back into him, groaning, throwing his head up to the ceiling. Dun leaned back, forcing himself to allow Cao to impale him deeper, hitting that spot that drove the wolf insane. He leaned against his cousin's sweaty back, and moaned, a cry grabbing his neck and forcing him to squeeze out a loud yell when Cao's hand reached around him, grabbing his hard and swelling cock that was ready to burst at any minute.

"Cousin...I..." Dun moaned, when Cao's hand began moving up and down, jerking his lover off with every carefully timed thrust. Cao licked the sweat off Dun's neck, kissing the wet spot, pounding into him harder. So hard, it began to make bruises on his hips.

Dun swallowed his words with more whore-like cries, when Cao's hands left his cock, and went back to his hips, holding on for the final rush. He rolled his hips backwards, meeting his lover's thrusts when he leaned his head on his cousin's shoulder, and shouted,"Lord Lu Meng!" along with other expletives.

Cao Cao stopped.

He exited him before orgasm and narrowed his eyes on his bewildered cousin. "My name is not Lu Meng." he snapped. Dun looked at him, eye wide in shock and said,"Cousin, I...I'm sorry...I.."

"You're having an affair with him." Cao said. Dun looked away. "Look at me, cousin. And don't you dare deny it. Just tell me why." he added. "Because you pushed me away. Because I felt I had nothing else to turn to." Dun replied,"so yes. Yes, I am sleeping with Lord Lu Meng." Cao Cao sighed, and rose from the bed, leaving Xiahou Dun beside himself.

"I am disappointed in you." he said.

"Because the hands that used to touch me touch Guo Jia, and I couldn't handle the rejection. You made me believe you loved me, then took another. You ripped my heart from the chest and broke it!" Dun yelled. "Keep him out of this!" Cao Cao yelled. "I'm not a fool. I'm not your whore, and I'm not your lover anymore." Dun snapped, walking off the bed.

Silently, he put his clothing back on, without speaking a word to Cao Cao, who watched him. "Lu Meng is a lot smarter than I thought...that's ok. Dun will come crawling back to me someday." He sat on his rocking chair, rocking back and forth, looking at the empty bed. Dun was away on business, taking care of the soldiers out in Luoyang, he needed a quick fix, and Guo Jia was looking so tempting coming to visit him in the middle of the night for wine.

His sexy blond hair, his blue eyes, the way his silk robe draped over his bare shoulder, Cao Cao wanted him, and Guo Jia didn't object. They tried to keep their affair a secret, succeeding, until Lu Meng arrived to Wei. A friend who he knew he shouldn't have, Lu Meng was visiting Cao Ren, when he caught them. He knew Meng had befriended Dun, and was afraid word would get back to him. He planned to execute him, had Cao Ren not interfered and prevented it, claiming it would start a war they didn't need.

But now, he was going to follow through. Lu Meng had to die.  
>_<p>

Lu Xun breathed into Lu Meng's shoulder. He was sprawled out, laying on his lover's sweaty lap, impaling himself over and over again on his cock, crying his master's name in passion. Lu Meng's hair was wet and sticky on his face, and he reached up to Lu Xun's left eye socket, kissing it slowly. Xun was confused by the act, but cared not, when Lu Meng's hips thrust upwards, and into him, sending him higher and higher in the flames of passion.

The two kissed, Lu Meng's mustache brushing against Lu Xun's face, when he slipped his tongue inside, thrusting up again, with Lu Xun's whorish cries went down his throat. Meng's hands moved up Xun's back, rubbing it as he thrust again and again, watching as his lover's cock brushed against his firm abs. He cried his name, screaming it into the night, as the bed rocked back and forth, up and down with their movements.

Sweat dropped from their bodies and into the bedsheets, messed up and all over the place, but neither cared. They looked into each others eyes, Lu Xun licking Lu Meng's lips, when the older man closed his eyes, and leaned back, feeling his orgasm coming in quick waves.

He gripped Lu Xun in a vice grip, moving his hips faster, when he crashed and released himself into the quivering Lu Xun, reaching up to touch Lu Xun's left eye, while yelling out the name of Xiahou Dun. Lu Xun gasped, quivering as the warm feeling invaded him. Still, he felt cold inside. He stopped, and looked into Lu Meng's eyes, the latter, looking like he had just seen a ghost.

"Lu Xun..."

"You...you lied to me.."

Lu Meng looked away in shame. Lu Xun slowly left Lu Meng's lap, as if not to hurt himself, and pulled the bedsheets over himself silently. He wanted to deny it, he didn't want to make Lu Xun feel upset, but he couldn't. He needed to be honest. "I...I thought you loved me, Master Lu. Instead, what was I? Just a simple release?" he asked.

"...yes." Lu Meng replied,"and I shouldn't have gotten involved with you. I was foolish, I knew you loved me, and I only used your love to reinforce my own needs." Hearing the truth only made things worse for Lu Xun. He sighed and said,"Then you love Lord Xiahou, right?" "...Yes." Lu Meng admitted. "Then you should be with him, if it makes you happy." Xun said, still unable to face his master.

"I didn't mean to lie to you.." Lu Meng said. "Stop it. I'm angry enough as it is..but I still respect you...for everything you've already given me. If I must sacrifice my happiness, then-" Xun said, before Meng replied,"How can you respect me, when I've been a jerk?" Xun shrugged. "Love is not easy to just escape, Master. Something you taught me." he said. "To forget what we had, I can't do that."

Lu Meng felt terrible. Like someone had ripped his heart in half. Guilt strangled his heart, strangled his insides, and he prayed that Lu Xun wouldn't cry. A small tear lay by his eye, Lu Xun brought his big blue eyes to his master, and asked,"Was it hard?" "Was..what hard?" Lu Meng asked. "To keep this from me. To have Lord Xiahou behind my back?" Lu Xun asked, looking at his feet.

"Of course it was. How do you think all of Wu would react to me dating a member of Wei? Regardless of how I felt, they'd tell me to end it. And I can't do that." Lu Meng replied,"I'm sorry you had to be caught in the middle."

"I am, too. Master Lu, I implore you, if Xiahou Dun makes you happy, then be with him. I am your student first and foremost...I...I can't let you be unhappy...you still mean so much to me.." Xun said. "And here I am just using you..how dirty I feel...you have no idea.." Meng said.

He rose up from the bed, and said,"You deserve so much better, Xun." "Yes...I suppose I do..." Xun said, watching as Meng got dressed. "I was a fool for ever thinking you and I could survive..." he added, more to himself, but Meng had heard him.

That was when he decided to leave. Lu Xun forced a smile and said a silent goodbye, watching as the door closed. It was only then when he fell to his knees and cried.

Cao Cao's eyes narrowed down on Xiahou Dun, and went back up to his army who stood in formation. "We march on Jiang Dong in three days. Wu will not get away with this." he snapped, calling out to his army. They would march down on Wu. The same kingdom that once decimated them at Chibi, then the same one that crawled to them with their tails between their legs, begging for help to destroy Guan Yu.

The same kingdom who dared take this beloved Dun from him.

Cao Ren looked into Xiahou Dun's eye, and frowned. They shared Lu Meng as a friend, their friendship with him was to blame for this mess. But in a silent swear, they promised to at least keep him safe.

Cao Cao walked up to Xiahou Dun and handed him a sword. Dun looked down at the sword and said,"The Sword of Heaven. I cannot wield this." "Use this sword, cousin. Kill Lu Meng." Cao Cao said. Dun dropped the sword and said,"I...I cannot." Cao Ren kept his eyes on the two, along with Xiahou Yuan beside him.

"I refuse." Dun replied, looking right at his cousin. "Brother.." Yuan said, but Dun said,"Stay out of this." Cao Cao laughed and said,"So he chooses love over duty. I was right, you have grown soft." Guo Jia looked on in guilt, along with Zhang Liao, Xu Huang, Zhuge Dan and Sima Zhao. Cao Cao then grabbed his cousin's hair and threw him into the center of the room, on his knees. He placed the Sword of Heaven to his throat, causing everyone to gasp.

"He refuses to kill the enemy. Instead becomes his whore. This man is of no loyalty, he is no friend but an enemy!"

Everyone laughed, when Yuan looked on with wide eyes, as the sword came closer to his throat. "Then kill me if I'm no use to you." Dun challenged. He knew Cao Cao was bluffing. "Why would I do that? I'd rather you feel the pain of killing the man you betrayed me for." Cao Cao replied. "Lord Cao Cao. Stop." Guo Jia said, stepping forward. He bowed to Cao Cao and said,"I will take this responsibility. Do not do anything so rash. They can end their relationship, and we don't have to fight then." "I never took you for peaceful." Cao Cao said, laughing at the worried look in Jia's eyes.

"I'd rather not lose lives for something so trivial as this." Jia replied. "No." Cao Cao replied,"we will proceed as followed. We will attack Wu. Lu Meng will die." Then let me propose something else." the blond said. Everyone kept their eyes on him, when Zhuge Dan said,"Stop, Jia. There's no changing his mind." "Hush Dan. I started this mess, I will get everyone out of it." Jia said. Guilt pulled at his heart as well. Had he not seduced Lord Cao Cao, they wouldn't be standing here, facing their deaths over this.

"Send Xiahou Dun to Wu. Let him kill Lu Meng with his own hands." he said. Everyone gasped at the bold request, when Dun shouted,"If you hadn't had touched Cao Cao to begin with, we wouldn't be here right now!" "And I accept my responsibility. Deliver your share." Jia yelled back. He took a hold of Zhuge Dan's hand and said,"I will not let you get hurt over my wrongdoing." Dan nodded and Zhao nodded as well.

Dun looked at Cao Cao and said,"Then I have no other choice. I will kill him." He took ahold of the knife Cao Cao gave him and said to himself,"But if he is worthy of my love, then it will be your blood on this knife, not his.."

He could have sworn he heard that quote somewhere before.

Xiahou Dun rose up and bowed to his cousin, leaving the room, taking his shame with him. Cao Cao lay his hand on his head, when Guo Jia asked,"How did you find out? I thought I was the only one who knew." Cao looked at him and said,"He called me Lu Meng in bed." Jia's jaw dropped. "Good god...they must have been pretty intense then."

"Let me ask you,why did you propose this idea instead of a full attack?" Cao asked. "Why get people involved who shouldn't be? Tell me, what does Zhuge Dan have to do with the fact that Lord Xiahou couldn't keep his pants on? Or Zhang He for that matter? That may have been a decent excuse to attack, but it would be all the more dramatic if Lord Xiahou does it." Jia said with a wink. "So brilliant. I'm so lucky to have you." Cao Cao said. Jia blushed and said,"My Lord, your words got us into this mess before, let us stop."

Cao Cao nodded, and walked away. Guo Jia walked to Zhuge Dan and Sima Zhao and said,"Everything is going according to plan." "Will Lord Xiahou be able to kill him?" Dan asked. "No." Jia replied,"I don't think so. Let us go." The other two men nodded, and they walked away.

He arrived at Jianye within record time. Xiahou Dun wiped the sweat off his brow and sighed, wearing only a black tank top and blue pants, with the crest of Wei designed on it. He brushed his hair completely, turning to Zhang He for a small makeover. Seduction was part of his plan, and he didn't know if he could pull it off. After all, Xiahou Dun was a fighter, not a lover. He pulled back the curtain of his carriage, when the driver said,"We're here.", letting Dun off at the front steps.

Goddamn, it's hot, he thought to himself, opting to put his long hair in a high ponytail. He was happy to have gotten rid of that leather eyepatch of his, though the cloth around his left eye was still drenched with sweat. Thankfully it was just a hollow hole there, and not skin patched onto him. He stepped on the wet grass outside, and sat on the steps, trying to figure out how to get in.

Did Lu Meng even want to see him? Did he even care to see him? Last time they were together, Meng had silently left the bedroom without even saying goodbye. He left him alone to think, giving the notion that he didn't give two shits about him. He felt like a fool. What if he was killed? He knew how to defend himself, and if the need arose, he had no problem killing anyone in Wu to survive.

He began to wonder, what if it was a trap? What if Lord Cao Cao had told Wu about this, and they were standing behind the doors with weapons facing him? He sighed, sitting on the steps, when the sound of Gan Ning and Ling Tong bickering rose him from his thoughts.

Gan Ning had tried to kiss Ling Tong, but the leggy man slapped him then put his leg up to create a distance between them. "Aww...come on, baby! You know you want to!" Ning said, tackling Ling Tong.

He was watching the Ling Tong/Gan Ning exchange with laughter in his eye. Then he wondered if he was ever that ridiculous with Cao Cao. He then turned to the doors to Sun Manor, and wondered why they were unguarded. It was empty out front, save for the summer breeze, flowers and waves splashing in the wind in the tiny lake surrounding the castle.

And save for Ling Tong's big mouth. But all that stopped, when Gan Ning noticed Xiahou Dun on the steps. "What the fuck!" he yelled, diving at him. Dun was blindsided by the attack, not expecting it, but ready to defend himself. He was tackled to the ground, but grabbed Gan Ning's wrists, ripping him off him. Ling Tong grabbed his nunchucks, and got ready to fight, but refrained, grabbing Ning's arm.

"What? I can't let anyone get into the castle! I'm on guard duty!" Ning yelled. "And yet you're distracted by me being here. Instead of guarding the doors, you tried to get into my pants, you filthy pirate! Then this guy shows up!" Tong yelled. He narrowed his eyes on Xiahou Dun, and said,"Hey wait a second...you're that guy from Wei. Lu Meng's friend?"

Dun stopped. He was standing in an awkward kung fu pose, ready to defend, when Gan Ning said,"So you've been trained to fight with your hands, too?" "If needed be. A certain someone told me that I should learn to fight unarmed as well as armed." Dun replied. Gan Ning put up his dual daggers, and got ready to fight, swinging them at Dun. But the one-eyed wolf was ready. He held his arms up in a cross over his face to deflect the attack, then swung his leg, kicking Ning in the chest.

The blow was an unexpected one that sent Ning tumbling down the steps. Ling Tong only watched with an unamused smile. He knew Ning would lose this fight, and he loved watching every second of it. Ning then tried to dive at Dun again, but Dun caught him and flipped his body, giving Ning a back suplex to the grass below.

Of course, the stubborn pirate didn't stop, until Ling Tong grabbed him. "Alright, come on. No need for this nonsense, you're going to get hurt, and Wu doesn't need a retarded pirate to guard their doors." he said. Dun raised his eyebrow, when Tong blushed and said,"Oh...wait a second, they already do.", causing Dun to laugh. "Don't laugh at me, you one-eyed freak!" Ning yelled,"and fuck you, Ling Tong!"

Lu Meng was only minding his own business when he heard the voices out front. He was walking down the halls, the voices clearly loud enough to catch his attention. He did a double take when he thought he heard Xiahou Dun's voice. A rare laugh was leaving from his lips. Lu Meng raised his eyebrow, then scratched his chin. What was Xiahou Dun doing here? He looked over the railing, and sure enough, there was Xiahou Dun, sitting on the steps to the Sun manor, laughing as Ling Tong and Gan Ning wrestled.

Dun had to keep ducking, to make sure Ling Tong's ridiculously long legs didn't hit him, Gan Ning was screaming, Tong was squealing, when the doors suddenly opened. The one-eyed wolf jumped at the sound, and turned around, swallowing his heart when Lu Meng appeared in the doorway.

But to Dun's surprise, the strategist walked right past him. He got a wiff of his scent, his shampoo smelled like berries, his body was still wet from a shower, and Dun found himself aroused by it. Still, Lu Meng ignored him, and walked right to Gan Ning, who was entangled in Ling Tong's legs. He tried to separate them, laughing and shaking his head. "Seriously, Gan Ning, I ask you one simple favor, to guard the door for a few hours, instead, I find you in Ling Tong's legs." he said. "But Old Maaaaannn!" Gan Ning whined. "Enough of that!" Meng yelled, blushing,"you know I'm sensitive about my age.." "Is that because your boyfriend is here?" Ning asked, making sure everyone heard him.

Lu Meng's blush grew deeper. "S-shut up, Gan Ning!" he yelled. "Boyfriend?" Dun asked, pointing at himself, watching the exchange. "He's totally flustered." Ning said. Ling Tong started laughing and said,"Oh come on, Lord Lu, I thought you were better than that!" Lu Meng groaned and walked away, closing his eyes, when Gan Ning smirked, and pushed Lu Meng right into Xiahou Dun.

"Ling Tong. Let's get out of here, I'm sure those two will cover my shift." Gan Ning said. Ling Tong smirked, and took Gan Ning's hand.

Lu Meng flew right into Xiahou Dun's arms, throwing the Wei general down to the steps. Dun was on his back, Meng on top of him, when they looked right at each other. "About time you noticed me." Dun snapped. "I was babysitting." Meng said. "You walked right past me." Dun pouted. "Stop acting like such a woman." Meng said. "I am not a woman, you jerk. You could have at least-" Dun said, before Meng interrupted him with a kiss.

Dun wanted to kiss him back, but he refrained in defiance, a slap in the face for everything that had transpired between them as of late. When the kiss was over, Lu Meng let Dun get up, and embraced him again. Dun kept his arms at his sides. "You act as if you hate me. Why are you so mad?" he asked, looking into his eye. "You left me at Fan Castle. You didn't even say goodbye, then now, you ignore me.." Dun replied. "Mmm...you're such a woman...come here." he said, pulling him closer. He stroked Dun's long hair and said,"It's ok to hug me back, I won't bite."

Xiahou Dun wanted to embrace him, but didn't know if he should. He was still putting on his defiance charade, when Lu Meng tilted his head towards him, and kissed him again. "You must really like to kiss me." Dun said. "I do." Meng replied, kissing him again. This time, Dun stopped his little game, and returned the kiss, tilting his head, wrapping his arms around his neck. Lu Meng smiled into the kiss and said,"There's my little girlfriend..."

"Girlfriend?" Dun yelled, ready to knee him, when Meng put his palm on his knee. "You've got nice legs in those shorts.." he said. "You're a pervert." Dun snapped. Meng blushed and let his hand run freely down Dun's hairy and muscular legs. "Gorgeous.." he said. "I am not gorgeous, you bastard!" Dun snapped. Meng laughed and said,"Come on, the day is still young, come swim with me."

He began to let his hands trail down Dun's chest, and tried to help remove his top, but Dun stopped him. "Don't you think...", he said, letting his hips sway, after all, he's to seduce Lu Meng, then kill him.,"...that it would look so much sexier if I stripped for you?" "Hmm...good strategy.." Meng said, watching as Dun began to take his clothing off. Meng followed, and the two naked men then jumped into the water.

They gasped at the icy depths, and embraced each other quickly. "Well...it's quite cold." Dun said. Meng laughed and said,"It's to be expected, after all, it is the Chinese summer." Dun smirked like a wolf, then pounced on Meng, pushing him into the water. But Meng was ready for the attack, and grabbed Dun, slamming his face into the water. Dun flailed like a fish, causing the elder to laugh, but that stopped when Dun grabbed him and the two went under the water.

When they returned to the surface, they were drenched. Meng let his eyes roam, and watched a trail of water go down Dun's chest. "So...I see you've met Ling Tong and Gan Ning again.." he said. "Cut the bullshit..." Dun said,"you really want to know why I'm here, right?" "Yes." Meng replied,"after all, a general of Wei, especially of your caliber doesn't just show up at the doorsteps."

Dun lay back on the edge of the pond, letting his arms to rest behind him. "You were right about Cao Cao and Guo Jia." he admitted. Meng looked at him and said,"I lied, though." "I know you did...and cousin admitted it, so did he." Dun said, turning his head, to not show the pain going through him. "Lord Xiahou.." Meng said, turning his head to him. He looked at the eye cloth that was now soaked, and tried to remove it, when Dun yelled,"Stop! Don't.."

"I wanna see it." Meng said. "You'll only be disgusted." Dun said. "Nothing you can do disgusts me, Lord Xiahou..." Meng said tenderly. Dun tensed, but ceased, his body shivering when Meng's fingers began to push up the fabric over his left eye. When it was gone, there was nothing but a hollow hole staring back at him. He was speechless, and Dun covered it with his hair. "You're speechless. You think I'm ugly, I disgusted you.." he said.

"No." Meng said, pushing his hair away,"I'm in awe of you.." "What?" Dun asked. Lu Meng stroked his facial hair and said,"Even with one eye, your beauty still manages to amaze me." He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He never showed anyone his hollow eye socket, save for Xiahou Yuan and Cao Cao. Where Cao Cao tried to ignore the socket, Yuan let his fingers trail over it and looked at him with lament.

Lu Meng looked at him, completely awestruck.

Is this love? He thought to himself. The ability to overlook disfigurements, to see the true beauty inside, to love even though he is disgusting? Dun looked upon Lu Meng with admiration, and pulled him closer, kissing him. Lu Meng kissed him back, then whispered in his ear,"I think we should take this elsewhere." "Agreed.." Dun said, and the two left the pond. But as soon as they left the pond, they grabbed each other to get warm. They were in their tight embrace, kissing, when Lu Meng said,"Let's go...we don't want the guards to catch us."

Xiahou Dun nodded, and the two quickly dressed, going to Lu Meng's bedroom.

The door locked closed behind him, and Dun shook the water out of his ear. Meng approached him, and embraced him again, leaning his forehead on his. "I want to see you like this all the time." he said, licking the outline of Dun's hollow eye socket. "You don't find me ugly?" he asked. "No." Meng replied. "I never thought you would say that to me. I've only shown this eye to two people, one scoffed while the other lamented. You look past that..." Dun said.

"No one could love you like I do." Lu Meng stated.

Dun looked into his eyes with desperation, and said,"I always believed Cao Cao loved me. But I guess I was wrong...I want to believe you, but.." "You're hurt. You've been hurt, but you're too proud to admit it. I want to break through that exterior and show you how I truly feel." Meng said. "Hold me..." Dun said. He meant to say it to himself, but Meng heard it, and embraced him. "And please don't let me go." he added. "Never." Meng replied, stroking his hair.

"I want to make love to you.." Meng said, looking into Dun's eye. "Then my heart is yours." Dun said. Almost like a magnetic pull, he felt himself resonating to the bed. He remembered Cao Cao's words, that he wanted Xiahou Dun to seduce and murder Lu Meng, but he remembered his own promise, that if Lu Meng was worthy of his love, then he would instead turn to kill Cao Cao.

He wanted to do it so bad, he wanted to please Cao Cao and murder this man, but how could he? Not when Lu Meng was pulling at his heartstrings and making him feel so special.

No. He couldn't bring himself to kill Lu Meng. He refused.

"Something on your mind?" Meng asked. Dun shook his head. Meng smiled and said,"You're so curious...you truly do live up to the wolf name..." He gently pushed Dun to the wall beside the bed and kissed him, gently letting his body touch his. Xiahou Dun wrapped his arms around Lu Meng and returned the kiss, pushing his body up to match his.

Lu Meng's hands reached the tail of Dun's shirt, and began to pull it up. This time, he didn't object. He lifted his arms to help Meng remove the shirt, when gasped, when Meng's hands quickly made their way to his pecs. The hands trailed down, nails leaving their marks on his skin, as the wolf moaned below him.

"My beautiful wolf.." he said, nibbling on his chin. He stroked his beard, then kissed him, slipping his tongue in his lover's mouth, as Dun returned the favor. Lu Meng pulled back to remove his clothing, and Dun watched on as Lu Meng stood before him, completely nude again. He truly was a breathtaking sight, even if he could only see him with one eye.

Within seconds, Xiahou Dun was a naked as Lu Meng was. The two kissed again, and Meng lightly pushed Dun to the bed. He was sitting at the edge, when Meng came to him, kissing his neck. Dun let his head roll back, his hair touching his body as Meng's lips tasted him. He was speaking words of love to his flesh, making Dun's body grow so warm.

But was this all a ploy? Dun wanted to know. He was completely in tune with his love for Lu Meng. A betrayal could potentially destroy him. Yes, he was sent by Cao Cao to seduce and kill Lu Meng, but what if Lu Meng was turning it around on him? What if Lu Meng was just using his infamous charm to kill him? Did Lu Meng truly love him?

He was taken out of his thoughts, when Meng's tongue drifted over his throat, feeling a moan rumble there, as his hand reach down between his legs. Dun gasped at the sharp sensation flying up his spine, when Meng wrapped his fist around his arousal, and began moving.

Dun gasped again, throwing his hair back, when Meng bit into his neck, jerking him off slowly. Too slow...too slow...Dun thought. As if Meng had heard his thoughts, he began moving his fist faster. Dun moaned out loud, gripping the bedsheets below him, when his eye watched as Meng fell to his knees.

He stopped his hand's movements, when let his goatee brush against Dun's thighs, gently opening his legs. "Do you trust me?" he asked, whispering against his lover's skin. Dun shivered as his breath ghosted over him. He's never trusted anyone but Xiahou Yuan and Cao Cao. But how could he say no to Lu Meng, when he was treating him like a god.

"Yes." he replied, watching on in awe when Lu Meng spread his legs open. He leaned back again, when Meng spread his legs completely apart. The elder was on his knees, kneeling between his legs, when he moved closer, slowly dragging his wet tongue down Dun's head. "Ohhh...you waste no time, Lord Lu.." Dun moaned. "Hmm...I just want to make you feel good." Meng moaned, licking the underside of his lover's cock. Gently, he let his tongue brush the head again, when Dun gasped and involuntarily thrust his hips forward, as Lu Meng took him into his mouth.

Xiahou Dun moaned again, thrusting his hips to match Meng's gentle sucking, and moved his fingers from the bed, putting them into Meng's silky black locks. "Y-you're amazing.." he moaned, feeling his body grow warm from the love he had for the man on his knees. Lu Meng smiled, and kept at his actions, tilting his head to get better sucks, when Dun thrust his hips forward again.

He was loving every second of this. Lu Meng's tongue was silky and wet, pleasuring him like he had never been pleasured before. His hands remained in Meng's hair, ripping and pulling at each pleasurable touch. He screamed, he cried, he moaned his name, looking down in lust as Meng's head bobbed up and down over his pulsing organ.

Meng didn't mind the hips thrusting. He deepthroated Xiahou Dun like he had never done before, drinking in his warm taste, moaning when Dun's hair scraped against his scalp. Dun's moaning turned into incomprehensible words, stroking Lu Meng's hair as the other began sucking him faster, bobbing his head up and down more and more, as Dun pushed his cock further and further into Lu Meng's mouth.

His tongue licked against the head of his lover's cock, lightly brushing against the slit, when more precum began to slide out. Meng smirked and drank it in, causing Dun to quiver again and cry out,"Lord Lu...I'm going to..."

"Please do.." Meng said, his words barely audible with the large appendage in his mouth. Still, he continued to suck on his cock, until Xiahou Dun came, moaning his name, pulling and tugging at his hair, coming in waves that made Lu Meng lose all control over himself. He reveled in the warm white substance that flew out of his lover's cock, drinking it, swallowing it, then cleaning off his lover's cock with gentle licks and sucks.

He then took Dun out of his mouth with a loud pop sound, leaving the one-eyed general to catch his own breath. "Amazing...amazing.." Dun breathed, coughing as he tried to regain his sanity. He wanted more. He wanted so much more, pulling Lu Meng to him, kissing him, thrusting his tongue into his mouth to taste his own essence on those lips.

Lu Meng returned the kisses, then pushed Dun to the pillows underneath him. "Please..." Dun moaned, and Meng obliged, resting his cock at Dun's. Meng held his cock at Dun's wrapping his fist around both, when Dun gasped and threw himself back, letting his cock grind against his lover's.

"Ahhh...Lord...Lord Lu!" he yelled, crying his name in a fit of passion, gripping the bedsheets, wrapping his leg around his lover, as the two cocks gently ground against each other. "Faster...faster...please.." Dun begged. And oh how he hated to beg, but with the slow, careful passion that Lu Meng was performing, he couldn't help but beg for more.

Lu Meng smirked and kept his eyes on Dun's, looking into his hollow hole, the arousal that brought him just making his movements that much more faster. Precum began sliding from both their cocks, as Lu Meng bounced on top of him, up and down, grinding his cock faster. In addition to that pleasure, Meng's fingers slid up Dun's leg, then turned to ghost the back of his thigh, until he was at Dun's entrance.

Xiahou Dun gasped as a large index finger brushed against his opening. "Touch me...touch me.." he moaned. His cock was pulsating, brushing against his lover's, as the finger slowly seeped inside him. He gasped at the intrusion, and clamped his ass down on that finger, causing Meng to jump in surprise, slamming into Dun at a angle that made him cry out. "More! More!" Dun cried. Lu Meng couldn't object, grinding his cock faster against his lover, letting his cream slide against the cocks to reduce the friction, then adding in a second finger to his lover's opening.

He cried out Lu Meng's name again, thrusting his hips up, opening his legs further to allow a third finger to enter him, pushing his cock against his lover's. "Oh god...Meng...don't stop!" Dun yelled, feeling his cock exploding in waves as the three fingers pushed in and out of him. Xiahou Dun came again, in waves, splashing Lu Meng chest, face and body with his essence, as the elder reached down to kiss him again, while still fingering him.

The three fingers began making a scissor effect, causing Dun to cry out again, and give Meng the death grip.

"Yes, my love?" he said, looking into his hollow eye.

"Please...please fuck me.." Dun said. "Such naughty words...but I will give you what you want.." Meng said into his ear, causing Dun's cock to go up in arousal once more. "Do you want me on my knees?" Dun asked. Meng licked at the hollow eye socket, and said,"No...here is just fine.." He kissed his lover and said,"I've never felt so incredible before...I want to be with you forever.." He kissed him again, before leaving him to position himself between his legs.

Slowly, like torture, Meng's fingers left Dun, leaving the one-eyed wolf to pout at the emptiness. "Shh...I'll be filling you soon, my love.." he whispered erotically, making Dun shiver. He watched in arousal as Xiahou Dun kept his eye on him, opening his legs slowly. "I am yours, Lord Lu Meng..." he said, running his hands through the hair on his chest.

"Oh fuck..." Lu Meng moaned, diving at his delicious lover. The two kissed again, wrapping themselves around each other, when Meng's arousal brushed against Dun's opening. "Please...please make love to me.." he moaned, and Meng nodded, entering Xiahou Dun slowly. Dun gasped at the tight appendage burning his insides, and Meng gasped at the tightness, the involuntary clamp on his cock that drove a flame inside him. "Ohhhh...Oh god, Dun..." Meng moaned, stopping to let Dun adjust to the invader.

"Fuck, fuck fuck!" Dun yelled, clenching his teeth, biting his lip at the intrusion. Lu Meng was a hell of a lot larger than Cao Cao, and it took a lot of getting used to. Still, he breathed, the burning sensations threatening to swallow him whole, then nodded for his lover to continue.

"Please.." he whispered.

Lu Meng nodded, and pushed himself in deeper, until he was nearly all in. Dun gasped, digging his nails into the bedsheets, as he again moved, and tried to adjust. "Hmm...you act like such a virgin, we've done this before, you know.." Meng said with a teasing smile. Dun reached up to lightly slap Meng's cheek and said,"Yeah, well this is the biggest dick I've ever fucked, so let me get used to it.." "Mmm...I like to hear that.." Meng said, looking down with pride as his cock pushed all the way into Xiahou Dun.

Still, his insides burned, and Dun exhaled, letting out that huge breath he was holding. The two looked at each other, and Dun growled like a wolf at his lover. "Come on already, I'm waiting!" he yelled. Lu Meng laughed and said,"So impatient...alright.." "So seductive, it's no wonder-ahhh!" Dun yelled, when he felt Meng pull out, then push back in with a force enough to destroy all of China. Dun quivered, feeling Lu Meng's long locks fall down to his chest as he began to slowly thrust into him.

"Faster..." Dun whispered, thrusting up to meet with Lu Meng's powerful thrusts. "Wrap your legs around me...hold me close.." Lu Meng whispered, grabbing Dun's legs, wrapping them around his waist. They kept their eyes on each other, as Lu Meng's thrusting became more and more faster, angling his hips so the tip of his cock brushed against Dun's most sensitive area. "Ohhhh...Meng! Do it again!" Dun cried.

Lu Meng smiled and angled himself again, leaning back to pull out, then thrust his cock all the way in again, hitting that spot dead on. Xiahou Dun felt like he was going to die of pleasure, when Lu Meng pulled back, then pushed in again, hitting his prostate with the fury of a sex god. His hands reached up and dug into Meng's back, digging his nails into him as he was fucked mercilessly.

"Meng! Meng!" Dun yelled, throwing himself back, thrusting his hips up to meet his lover's ungodly thrusts. He moved freely in and out, pulling Dun closer and closer to where his back lay on his legs, as he thrust deeper and deeper into him, again angling himself to hit him more powerfully as before. In addition, Meng watched as Dun's cock began to splurt out with wetness, and leaned down to lick the precum from his cock. "Meng! Oh Meng!" Dun yelled. He wanted to thrust into Lu Meng's mouth, but before he could do anything else, Meng smirked and backed away, thrusting him slowly now.

Their bodies were burning, they were sweating, the wild hitched breathing of Lu Meng's with each thrust drove Xiahou Dun insane. He reached up and pulled Lu Meng's hair, causing the elder to moan and thrust faster. "Teasing me...are you...Lord Lu?" Dun said, his voice barely audible with the wild moaning going through his dry throat. Lu Meng smiled, then dipped his finger in Dun's slit, taking the precum into it.

He then put that finger into his mouth, licking it clean with a erotic moan that nearly made Dun explode. He did it again, then put the finger into Dun's mouth, watching him shamelessly suck his fingers. The sight of Xiahou Dun sucking his fingers drove him insane, and he began thrusting harder once more. By this point, Dun's cock was like a waterfall, and it was only a matter of time before he..

"Lord Meng! Lord Meng! Ahhh!" Dun cried, his body quivering and jumping as the bed jumped with their movements. He came in raging waves, riding out his orgasm as it splashed like a water wave onto his own chest, and Lu Meng's. "Ohhhhhh..." he moaned, leaning back to the bed, as Lu Meng let out a anamalistic cry, when Xiahou Dun clamped on his cock, and he exploded inside him, letting out a string of expletives as he came, filling Xiahou Dun with his warm, creamy white substance.

Meng's body quivered as he shot out into his lover's body, groaning and crying out his name, as his body collapsed on top of Dun's. The two bodies were still quivering, basking in afterglow, and they slowly kissed over and over again. Lu Meng pushed Dun's sweaty hair off his face, and kissed his hollow eye socket, letting his breathing return to normal.

"Thank you.." Dun whispered. Lu Meng smiled, then pulled out of his lover, collapsing beside him, keeping that same smile as he lay on his stomach. "Rest now..." he said, pulling the covers over his lover. Still quivering, and trying to regain his sanity, Xiahou Dun curled to his lover and said,"No one will ever love me like you do...right?"

"Mhmm..." Lu Meng said lazily. He kissed Dun's hand and said,"I promise to love you forever.." Xiahou Dun smiled at the promise. No. There was no way he could kill Lu Meng now. He was about to say something else, but the sound of Lu Meng's snoring stopped him. He was so cute when he wanted to be, and he just wanted to lay as close to him as possible.

The two curled into each others hold, falling asleep, with warm smiles on their faces.

Lu Meng had awoke during the night with the need to use the bathroom down the hall. He turned to see Xiahou Dun's sleeping form beside him, and tried to break free before he pissed all over the bed. Slowly, as if not to wake him up, he left the bed, walking to his clothing. He didn't need anything real big, just a robe or something. He didn't even bother with his underpants, he assumed if Dun woke up, they'd probably go in for seconds.

But something caught his eye as he bended over to get his robe. Something shiny in Xiahou Dun's boot. He turned to see him sleeping, then reached into the boot and pulled out a knife. "What the hell.." he said, dropping it. It wasn't just a knife, it was a knife given to an assassin when they wanted them to pull off a slow execution.

He felt his heart break. After all that, Xiahou Dun had means to kill him? He grew angered, then gripped the knife, walking to his side. "Xiahou Dun. Wake up." he snapped angrily. This was betrayal in its most adult form. Love, seduce, murder. And Lu Meng wouldn't stand for it. "Xiahou Dun! Wake up!" he yelled, grabbing his shoulder, shaking him.

"Mmm...Mengde, would you be quiet, I'm trying to-" Dun said in his sleep, before Lu Meng dug the knife into Dun's shoulder, barely breaking the skin. "You lying son of a bitch." he snapped. Dun woke up at the pain and yelled,"Lu Meng? What are you-" "Look at the knife that is in your shoulder. You meant to use it on me! After everything I had done for you! After I gave you my heart, you betray me like this!" Lu Meng yelled.

"Meng...let me explain..." Dun said, pulling the knife out. He threw it across the room and said,"Cao Cao had found out about our affair...I...I called out your name in bed with him.."

"So you still slept with him.." Meng said, with disappointment in his voice. It hurt hearing it. Dun said,"Let me continue." "Go on." Meng said, still seething with anger. He crossed his arms and glared into Dun's eye, still refusing to believe his betrayal.

"Cao Cao then devised a plan that I would come here and seduce you. Then after that, I would murder you in your sleep." Dun added. "A fitting death for a man like me, huh? I proclaim my love, then you use me and kill me.." Meng said coldly. "But I didn't do it." Dun said. "You had a knife in your boot, how was I to expect you wouldn't?" Meng yelled.

"Do you even love me? Or were you just using me to get revenge on Cao Cao?" he asked. "I asked you that same question, Lu Meng. And you left without a response.." Dun said. "And I've admitted. Yes. I love you." Lu Meng said.

"And I love you." Xiahou Dun said.

"You love me." Lu Meng said. "Yes." Dun said,"I've thrown that knife away. There is no need to kill you." "Yes." Meng said,"and you and I can stay together." Dun nodded. "Forever, like you promised."

"Forever." Lu Meng said, kissing Dun slowly.

It was only then when Meng pulled out a knife from his own wrist, and stabbed Dun in the heart.

Dun looked down and gasped,"Meng?"

"Forever." Lu Meng repeated, when he pressed a button, letting another side of the knife come out, stabbing himself with it.


	4. Chapter 5: Ma Chao x Ma Dai

He threw his paintbrush to the floor in disgust. Staring at the blank piece of paper on his canvas, he crossed his arms and shook his head. Yet another day of drawer's block. It's been like this for how long now? Days? Weeks? The Ma family had always taken such pride in Ma Dai's paintings, but as of late, he's had nothing to offer.

It was nothing but blank in his mind, a long black, dark tunnel invading him. He looked at the open paint canisters on the easel, and shook his head, closing them. "I can't do it." he said. He was nothing like the older cousin he admired so much. Where Ma Chao faced a problem, he always came out on top. Ma Dai, on the other hand, simply shook his head and walked away.

Perhaps a walk could ease his mind.

The summer's breeze flew past him gently, making his European styled hat nearly fly off his brown locks. The wind was stubborn today, and decided to throw a bigger blast, knocking his hat off his head. "Hey!" he yelled, watching the hat fly in the wind. He chased it, chased it down a hill and through a thicket, where Xing Cai and Bao Sanianng were watching curiously.

He ran further, until he ran headfirst into his cousin, Ma Chao. The blond turned to his cousin, spinning his hat in his finger, hand on his hip with a mischievous smile on his face. He was shirtless, the summer's gleam shining on his pale-skinned muscles. Ma Dai felt the heat rising to his cheeks-was it always this hot? It was summer after all. He watched as sweat dropped from his cousin's shiny pale chest, down to his washboard abs, and to the grass below.

It wasn't always this hot out here.

His hair was dark due to the dampness, a dark yellow, down and all over the place. He held his spear up, taking a breather, across from him, his opponent, equal in lack of upper wear, Guan Ping stood, holding his sword over his head to take a swing. "Come on, why did you stop!" he yelled. "Sorry babe, I gotta take care of something first." Ma Chao said with a wink.

Ma Chao still spun his cousin's hat, and looked at him. He wasn't wearing his usual thick green coat, instead, he wore a mesh green top with black pants and sandals. Summers in Shu just couldn't get any hotter, could it? "So you've decided to spar with us?" he asked. Ma Dai shook his head, still unable to keep his eyes off his cousin's glistening, sexy body.

"Actually...no." he replied. Ma Chao looked dejected. Guan Ping was just impatient. "Come on already!" he yelled. "Why don't you spar with your girlfriend then? I'm sure she wouldn't-" Ma Chao yelled, before Guan Ping snapped,"She isn't my girlfriend...besides, she prefers Liu Chan." "Whoa, sorry!" the blonde yelled, throwing his hands up in defeat.

He then turned to his younger cousin and said,"So what brought you out here anyway?" Ma Dai shrugged,"I needed fresh air." "You didn't bring your art supplies. I was going to let you draw me." Ma Chao said. "What?" Ma Dai asked, now sporting a huge blush. "Didn't you say you wanted to draw me in action?" the blonde asked.

"I..um...I think once, yes." the brunette replied. The two cousins looked at each other, and Ma Chao said,"Go ahead and get your stuff, Guan Ping and I don't mind posing for you, right buddy?" "Huh, what?" Guan Ping asked. "Never mind. See you soon." Ma Chao said, winking at his still blushing cousin.

Quickly, Ma Dai set off back into his bedroom to gather his art supplies; his easel, his canvas, paint, and brush, completely forgetting about his hat, but he knew Ma Chao would keep it safe, as he always kept everything of his safe.

Would he keep his heart safe, too?

Ma Dai quickly dismissed the thought from his head. "He's my cousin...that's sick!" he said to himself, holding his hand to his heart. As he walked through the halls of Bia Di castle, he heard the two girls shriek outside, as Guan Ping pounced on Ma Chao into a huge mud puddle. The mud splashed onto them, and Xing Cai gave Guan Ping a crass look, crossing her arms. "You got all this mud on me..." she snapped.

Guan Ping was about to retort with a snarky reply, but was quickly faceplanted into the mud. Ma Chao laughed, then Guan Suo put his arms around the ladies, pulling them back,"I cannot allow you beauties to be sullied." Guan Ping quickly looked over at his younger brother, and grabbed his leg. Ma Chao grabbed the other leg, pulling the slender man into the mud with them, as the girls shrieked again.

Not wanting to miss a second of the action, Ma Dai quickly made the area his base, and set up camp, sketching an outline of the three men rolling around in the mud. With the outline, he began to draw more features, the muscles, the looks of joy in their faces, the ripping of their clothing, the mud splatters on their bodies, everything.

Little did he realize how much detail he had put into drawing Ma Chao, however.

Satisfied with his work, he finished it with a tiny signature at the bottom corner, with the date on it. He turned back to the ladies and asked,"May I draw you two as well?" "No." Xing Cai snapped coldly. Bao Sanniang, however, gleamed and jumped for joy at the question. "Can you draw me and Guan Suo together?" she asked excitedly.

Guao Suo looked at him with a 'help me' look on his face, and the brunette shook his head. "My apologies, my dear. Guan Suo needs to get himself cleaned up." "Awwww!" she pouted, crossing her arms. Ma Dai was about to reply, when Ma Chao gently pulled the paper over the drawing, and examined the art.

The blonde whistled and said,"Damn, Dai, you've outdone yourself this time!", leaving the brunette to blush and turn his head with a smile. Ma Chao slapped his back and said,"Maybe...if you want to...later...I'll let you draw only me."

Ma Dai turned ten shades further into red and stammered,"O-of course, Ma Chao...I'd love to"

Ma Chao winked at him, and returned to training with Guan Ping and Guan Suo. This time, Xing Cai and Bao Sanniang decided to get involved, and Ma Dai lay on the grass admiring the landscape. He tried to figure out why he couldn't get Ma Chao out of his mind. Yes, they loved each other, they're family, they're supposed to.

But lately, the blonde has been making his heart beat differently.

He knew he shouldn't be having these feelings, these thoughts. But he couldn't help it. Just the thought of his cousin made him sweat, seeing him half naked and wet like this couldn't have made it any easier for him. He watched those strong muscles wrap around Guan Ping's waist, and he felt jealousy wrench inside him, clutching his heart with a strong grip.

"Ma Chao's always grabbed Guan Ping like that, so why does it hurt now?" he asked himself. Of course, that was before he was in love. He watched the pale skin, Ma Chao's abs stretch as he back suplex'ed Guan Ping into the ground, his body flipping backwards, giving Ma Dai a beautiful sight.

With Guan Ping down, Guan Suo decided to "avenge" him, by sending kick after kick at the blonde, which he deftly blocked over and over again. Ma Chao was then jumped by Xing Cai and Bao Sanniang, who laughed and yelled,"Alright, enough! It's time to go inside, it's getting dark out now."

"Awww...but I wanna play more, Lord Ma Chao." Bao Sanniang complained. "We'll play more tomorrow, I don't think Lord Liu Bei wants us frolicking out here at night where there could be bandits around." Ma Chao said. "I can handle myself." Xing Cai said. "No one's doubting you can." Ma Chao said in an exasperated tone. Before Xing Cai would retaliate, Ma Chao was already gone, and at Ma Dai's side.

"Hmm...it seems my little artist has fallen asleep.." he said, kneeling down to him.

He looked at the gentle features on his brunette cousin, letting his finger gently touch his cheekbones. Ma Dai really was quite handsome. Ma Chao watched as those eyelashes danced in the wind along with his brown hair. He watched a smile form on his lips. He must have been having a good dream.

"Hey.." he whispered. As much as it hurt to take him out of his peaceful slumber, they had to go inside. Liu Bei would throw a fit if he found they were outside past curfew. Plus if they got jumped by bandits...Ma Chao didn't want to think about the scolding he'd get from his beloved lord.

Still, Ma Dai looked so angelic in his slumber, and Ma Chao sighed, taking the brunette into his arms. He was still sticky and muddy from the day's earlier training. The sweat still sticking to his pale body, as well. Ma Dai subconsciously wrapped his arms around his cousin's neck and lay his head on the crook of his shoulder and neck, sighing into the body's scent.

Ma Chao wondered when it started to feel so nice.

He felt so ashamed, and so he suffered in silence. A longing for someone he shouldn't have those kind of feelings for. Holding Ma Dai close, he nuzzled him gently and left a tiny kiss on his cheek. He knew he shouldn't have those kind of feelings for his cousin, but he couldn't help it.

Ma Dai was always his best friend, he was always there for him, always by his side. When his father died, Ma Dai stood by his side through thick and thin, putting away his own interests, his own life to help Ma Chao get back on his feet.

At Tong Gate, after the betrayal of Han Sui, Ma Dai was the only one by his side.

He thought it was familiar love that made him stay, but the gleam in Ma Dai's eye said otherwise, or so he thought. He loved Ma Dai, yet suffered in silence. If Liu Bei found out about them, they'd be separated.

Quite a hypocritical act, considering Liu Bei was enthralled by his brother, Guan Yu. Not blood relatives by any means, but it was still quite the same sense. Leaving those feelings behind, Ma Chao looked at his sleeping cousin in his arms, and placed him into his bedroom, throwing a cool blanket over his body.

That's when he remembered that he forgot his cousin's art supplies.

But could he go back out and get them? If he was caught, there'd be hell to pay. But Ma Chao didn't care. Ma Dai made him so happy, how could he forget the things that made Dai happy?

And so he walked out, grabbing his trusted spear. He made sure not to be seen by Guan Yu and Zhang Fei, or even Zhao Yun. Not that he minded his contemporary warrior, but the brunette was somewhat of a kiss-ass to Liu Bei, and wouldn't stop at anything to rat out a soldier not playing by the rules.

Quietly he walked past the royal bedrooms, where the Three Brothers slept, the sound of bedsprings jumping, and heavy breathing behind Liu Bei's door, the sound of Zhang Fei's loud laughing and singing jokes, smashing empty bottles across the room.

Ma Chao didn't want to know what was going on back there, but clearly, the Brothers were distracted. Enough time to swiftly go outside, get his cousin's supplies and leave.

But he didn't account for the bandits now surrounding the garden. Angrily, he stormed out of Bai Di castle and began to fight them. He'd do anything to protect Ma Dai's items, even kill. And with each slash of the spear, each bandit's head roll, his heart grew fonder thinking of his beloved.

Once the bandits were gone, he grabbed the supplies, and quickly ran back inside.

Ma Dai was awake. He was still missing his hat, but what was worse was that his art supplies were missing. He gasped, looking at the empty spot where his easel was, where his paints and brushes were, and yelled,"Where...where's my..."

"Right here." Ma Chao said with a wink. He closed and locked the door, walking past his cousin, who smelled blood on his sweaty flesh. He watched as Ma Chao set up his office, and said,"You...you've been fighting..."

"Bandits tried to steal your work." Ma Chao said sadly. "You went and fought them? Just for my items? I could have just bought a new one." Ma Dai said. "Yes...but all our memories are here...could you let them take them?" Ma Chao asked.

"Idiot. I could have gotten a new one." Ma Dai said,"and let you risk your head...just for me?"

"Draw me." Ma Chao said, suddenly changing the subject.

Ma Dai stopped. "What?"

"Draw me. Like how you've always wanted to." Ma Chao said.

Ma Dai gulped. Like he always wanted to? How could he tell his own cousin that he desired to draw him naked? In the flesh, with no reservations. "Or do you want me to wash this blood off?" Ma Chao asked.

"No." Ma Dai replied. "I want it raw...untouched...earthly..."

Ma Chao stared at him with lust in his blue eyes and said,"Raw...untouched..."

Ma Dai realized the severity in his words, and then his eyes grew wide when Ma Chao began to strip naked. "Chao! What are you doing?" Dai gasped. "I want you to draw me like you wouldn't draw anyone else..." Ma Chao said.

No longer could he deny the feelings he had for his cousin. He wasn't ashamed of them anymore. With his last article of clothing removed, he pulled his underpants down his legs and stepped out of them, laying on the couch across his cousin, completely nude.

He held his arms out, holding his spear over his head, and stretched out his body, giving Ma Dai a perfect view of every gorgeous contour of his toned body.

"How did you know I've always wanted this?" Ma Dai asked to himself, sitting in front of his easel. He turned it to a side angle so he could have a good, artistic view of his naked cousin, and picked up a pencil close by.

Yeah, artistic. That's what Ma Dai tried to tell himself.

"Dai?" Ma Chao said.

"Try not to speak." he said, glaring at his cousin.

"What if I get uncomfortable?" Ma Chao asked. "Chao! I'm trying to concentrate!" Ma Dai yelled.

He began to draw an outline of his cousin's broad body, a quick sketch, then began to go into details, adding in muscles on his arms, his legs, his chest, but stopped in the abdomen area. Clearly, he was well defined in the abdomen, and even lower, but he wanted to be generous, and not pornographic.

He drew more, adding in the toned six-pack, when he came down to his groin region. Ma Chao shifted to get himself comfortable, when Ma Dai said,"I...I can't seem to finish...this specific area..."

And so he skipped it, going back to adding muscle definition to the legs, and adding hair to the skin, gently brushing that with sunshine yellow paint.

He went back to the face, adding in the extra features, and began to color, illuminating his painting with pale peaches, yellows and light green on his spear. Still, he left some areas blank.

"Ma Chao..." he said, looking over at his cousin. Ma Chao looked at Ma Dai with lust clouded eyes and said,"Looks like you need more inspiration.."

"What are you talking about? I have all I need." Ma Dai said, rising from his easel. He began walking closer to his cousin, Ma Chao walked closer to Ma Dai and then they held hands.

"We shouldn't be doing this, Chao." Dai said. "I know. But I can't help wanting it." Ma Chao said. "You would go against your own lord...for a chance at me.." Ma Dai said. "Yes." Ma Chao said, and the two gently pressed their lips together for a gentle kiss. "Tastes like a Bourgeoisie..." Ma Chao said when the two parted slowly.

"Oh you know how I love big words like that, young master." Ma Dai said with a wink. Ma Chao smirked back and grabbed his cousin roughly, bending him to the side and kissed him again. Ma Dai returned the kiss while kicking his leg up,"If you wanted to dance, we should at least move this stuff.." "Or just make our way to the bed." Ma Chao said.

"So determined.." Ma Dai said. "Well...I can't be the only one nude here, it's quite not fair, you know." Ma Chao said. "Really though...can I really go all the way with you..." Ma Dai said, as the blond led him to the bed. "Fighting leads to drawing, drawing leads to kissing, kissing leads to sex. Come on, you know this." Ma Chao said, pushing the brunette down on the bed.

Ma Dai looked away. "But with my own cousin..." he said. "Is it so wrong, my cousin? Is it so wrong to love someone, regardless of who they are?" Ma Chao said. "Hmm..." Ma Dai said. But before Ma Dai had time to think, Ma Chao was already pulling his shirt over his head. Defeated, Ma Dai lifted his arms up, and let it go over his head, and across the room.

"Gorgeous.." Ma Chao said,"you ever do self-portraits?" The brunette laughed and said,"Never thought of it, it would be kinda hard." "I know...you'd be too distracted by your own handsomeness..." the blond said. Ma Dai laughed and said,"Oh I don't know...maybe I need some further convincing..", and with that, Ma Chao kissed him again.

Ma Dai moaned into the kiss and returned it with fervor, stroking his blond spiked hair slowly. In the middle of their kiss, Ma Chao's hands slid down his cousin's chest, gliding his finger tips over his muscled chest, down to the his waist. Their eyes opened, four orbs looking at each other, when Ma Chao gently undid one button.

A strangled gasp-like sound fled from Ma Dai's lips when another button was unfastened, and he kissed Ma Chao more fierce, nipping on his lip. Ma Chao laughed into the kiss and pulled down the zipper, pulling the pants down his cousin's spectacular legs.

Ma Dai kicked out of the pants, and then lifted his hips, helping Ma Chao pull down his boxer shorts, kicking out of those until he was as nude as his cousin. "Ma Dai..." Ma Chao said, his eyes gazing up and down his cousin's body. "Ma Chao..." Ma Dai said, looking up at him. "I'd have to draw forever, if I ever wanted to draw you...I'd never be able to truly capture your beauty..." the blond said with a smile.

"Chao..." Dai said with a bashful smile. The two kissed again, Ma Chao's tongue asking for entrance, in which Ma Dai gave no hesitation. Ma Chao's soft finger tips glided down Ma Dai's sculpted chest, touching pressing flesh as the two tongues danced languidly. "I'm truly blessed, my cousin..." Ma Chao said, leaving kisses on his cousin's chin, nibbling on his cheekbones, as his fingers went down lower. "So am I." Ma Dai said with a smile.

He moaned and leaned back, when Ma Chao went down lower, bringing his lips to his neck. The feeling of Ma Chao's hot body so close to his made Ma Dai shiver with each kiss on his tender neck. The brunette lifted his head, allowing Ma Chao's lips more access, when he found a sensitive spot, right below his chin. "Chao.." he moaned, with a slight giggle. Ma Chao smirked and said,"So you like it here...", kissing under his chin again.

"Don't leave a mark.." Dai said, when he felt his cousin's wet, hungry lips kiss and suck on that spot, driving him crazy. He quivered, grabbing the bedsheets, looking at the ceiling above. "I'll leave whatever I want on you, my love. I'm gonna show all of Shu, all of China that you're mine." Ma Chao said, moving his lips down to his cousin's collarbone, leaving tiny nips on the crescent-shaped bone.

"Not afraid of Liu Bei's wrath..." Ma Dai said, looking down to see Ma Chao's tongue slide down his chest. "Nope." Ma Chao said, lazily, as he pressed a kiss between his cousin's pectorals. "I'd do anything for you...I'd do anything to have you like this forever..." Ma Chao said. "You never struck me for the sentimental type." Ma Dai said, yelping out when Ma Chao bit one of his nipples.

"Let's just say I don't like it when things are taken from me." Ma Chao said with a dangerous growl.

Their bodies pressed against each other, Ma Chao left his cousin's flesh to look down at the beauty below him. His blue eyes took in the light tanned flesh, tanned from the heat rising from the Nanmaan territories, his chiseled features, those manly cheekbones, strong shoulders, his amazing abs, his muscled legs, Ma Chao couldn't get enough of the handsome man.

He wanted it, he needed it. He wanted it for so long, and he wanted to taste him everywhere that he knew he deserved.

Ma Dai moaned in satisfaction, leaning back, throwing his arms over himself, stretching out his muscles, when Ma Chao kissed him again. "And let's just say I don't like to be apart from you for very long, young master." Ma Dai said, before Ma Chao's lips closed over his. Ma Dai returned the kiss, letting his fingers stroke his cousin's blond hair slowly. Ma Chao moaned into the touches, brushing his large cock over his cousin's.

The brunette moaned into the kiss at the touch, and opened his eyes, looking into his cousin's with desperation. "Touch me like that again.." he moaned. Ma Chao nodded and re-positioned himself, curling his body above his, lazily laying his arms between his cousin's head, kissing him gently, as his cock brushed against his again.

When the two cocks touched, Ma Dai's hips thrust upwards. He slipped his tongue into Ma Chao's mouth, and the two tongues danced again, while the two ground on each other. "Chao...Chao..." Ma Dai breathed, moaning into the kiss. Sensations like he never had before flew through his body, a light tickling ran down his spine, a hot feeling around his groin every time Ma Chao ground against him.

Ma Chao stopped kissing his cousin to look down at him, repositioning himself again to grind him at a different position, watching as his cousin writhed and moaned beneath him. Ma Chao sat up, holding his arms over his head as he began to dance, circling his hips, shaking his ass, hitting Ma Dai with so much power, the bed began shaking.

"Chao...please..." Ma Dai moaned. "Hmmm...all worn out?" Ma Chao said, watching as precum leaked from his cousin's glorious cock. He looked on eagerly at the leaking cock, standing upright, begging to be handled.

The blonde halted his movements, and went down, kissing his cousin again, as his hand went across his stomach. A new sensation flew through Ma Dai's body, when those wandering fingers went down to his groin. "Dai..." Ma Chao moaned, palming the underside of his cousin's cock. "Oh Chao..." Ma Dai moaned, opening his legs more,"take me...touch me...please.."

Ma Chao looked at the look of clouded lust in his cousin's eyes, his face flushed and red, lips parted like a cherry blossom, and wrapped his fist around his cock. It was wet and sticky with their loving substance, but he didn't care. He kept his eyes on his cousin's as his fist began moving.

Ma Dai turned his head to the side, thrusting his hips into Ma Chao's hand, throwing his face into the pillow below to conceal his moaning. "Already so close..." Ma Chao said with a smirk, jerking his cousin off faster. Ma Dai moaned again, calling out his cousin's name like a whore as he thrust faster into his hand.

"Faster...faster..." Ma Dai moaned, and Ma Chao obliged, squeezing his cock with each fast movement, watching as more precum shot out, coating his fingers. The brunette pawed at the bedsheets below him, then looked at Ma Chao with confusion when he stopped. "Why did you...stop?" Ma Dai asked.

"Hmm...it's too early for you to come..." Ma Chao said, opening his legs over his cousin's body. He sat up, grasping the bedpost, laying his legs between his cousin's body, when Ma Dai sat up, and kissed the tip of his cousin's erect cock.

Ma Chao sat on top of him, Ma Dai sitting up, moving closer to his cousin, as he engulfed more of his cock into his mouth slowly. However, Ma Dai began to gag, and Ma Chao touched the top of his head, making him look up at him. "Slowly...and breathe.." he said. The brunette nodded, and let his tongue glide down the tip again, slowly, swirling his tongue, flicking the tiny slit, as it became wet.

"That's it..." Ma Chao moaned, when Ma Dai opened his mouth, sliding a bit more of his cock into his mouth. He stopped and breathed out of his nose, moving his hands up his cousin's chest, fingertips moving up and down with each tender suck.

"Ahhhhh..." Ma Chao moaned, leaning back, stroking Ma Dai's hair, trying to hold himself back from thrusting into his mouth. "Oh god...Dai..." he moaned, grasping his hair, leaning back, still holding himself back from thrusting into that heat.

Ma Dai was far from a pro at this activity, but he couldn't help but smirk in satisfaction opening his eyes to watch his cousin squirm above him. The heavy breathing and panting of Ma Chao above him drove him insane, and he sucked harder. He breathed out of his nose, pacing himself, when Ma Chao began to thrust into the heat.

"Mmmm..." Ma Dai said, opening his eyes at the feeling of Ma Chao's cock sliding more into his mouth. He didn't want to choke or gag again, but Ma Chao nodded and said,"Please...please keep going.", stroking his hair again.

Ma Dai smiled as much he could, sucking harder, moving his head in a new angle to get the most of his hard sucks. Ma Chao leaned back again and moaned, unable to control his spastic trembles as he came in his cousin's mouth. He convulsed, the hot liquid rushing down Ma Dai's throat so fast, he had no time to think before swallowing his load, letting Ma Chao lazily thrust in him again.

"My love..." he moaned, when Ma Dai took him out slowly, cleaning off his cock from their dirty deeds. A little bit of precum squirted onto the brunette's face, and Ma Chao went down to lazily lick it off with a giggle. The two looked into each others eyes again, and slowly kissed, letting their tongues dance lazily over each others.

"Don't tell me you're done already.." Ma Dai said in between kisses. "Stimulate me..." Ma Chao said with lust, opening his legs again. Ma Dai looked into his cousin's eyes, and pushed him back, so he was sitting on his ass. Ma Chao wrapped his protective arms around his cousin, kissing him again, nuzzling him, as the brunette began bouncing on his cock.

The two looked into each others eyes, and Ma Chao moaned, feeling his cousin bounce up and down on his cock. To add more stimulation, Ma Chao let his fingers tickle down Ma Dai's spine, feeling the bones against his fingers, as they went down to his ass. He squeezed, and Ma Dai kept his gaze on him, when his index finger brushed against his opening.

"May I?" he asked. "As if you needed permission.." Ma Dai replied, positioning himself to give Ma Chao room to finger him. "I love you.." Ma Chao said, suddenly, as he slid a finger into his cousin. Ma Dai yelped at the foreign feeling, grasping his cousin's shoulders, digging his nails into his flesh. "It's gonna hurt at first..." Ma Chao said, watching as Ma Dai moaned, trying to get closer to the heat.

"I'm willing." he moaned. The two kissed again, letting their tongues dance, as Ma Chao added another finger. Ma Dai moaned into his mouth, clenching into himself, when Ma Chao kissed him to distract him. "More...please..." Ma Dai moaned, and Ma Chao nodded, adding a third finger.

Ma Dai grasped his cousin's shoulders, thrusting his ass down on those fingers, as they moved in and out of him. "Do you like this?" Ma Chao asked. "Yes..." Ma Dai breathed, panting as the fingers thrust in and out of him, scissoring him. When those fingers brushed against his most sensitive area, Ma Dai yelped, and moaned loudly, throwing his head back, causing Ma Chao to rise up and close his teeth over his cousin's neck.

Ma Chao kissed up and down his cousin's neck, as the brunette moaned over and over again at the fingers moving in and out. Finally, when Ma Chao sensed that Ma Dai had enough, he removed his fingers and pushed him down to the bed.

"Chao..." Ma Dai said, moving over to stand on his hands and knees. "I love you...I want you.." he said. Ma Chao nodded, and positioned himself between his cousin's legs. He grabbed his cousin's ass, pulling him close as he slowly began to enter him.

The fingers were nothing. Nothing could prepare Ma Dai for the raw pain of feeling Ma Chao's large cock sliding inside his tightness. It was so hot, Ma Chao needed to catch his breath. He breathed, then wiped the sweat from his forehead, his pale skin red from the heat and the passion within the tiny room.

Ma Dai groaned in pain, feeling his insides stretched out. He grasped the bedsheets and buried his head into the bed. "Fuck! Fuck it hurts!" he yelled. "Please try to relax..." Ma Chao said worriedly. He took his hand and held it tightly, the other hand on his cousin's back, to hold him steady. "Go on." Ma Dai said, breathing, closing his eyes tightly, biting his lip, as Ma Chao pulled out, then slammed back in.

"Yes...please..." Ma Dai moaned, when Ma Chao repeated the process a few times, pulling his cock out to the head, then sharply thrusting it back in. Ma Dai squeezed his cousin's hand, his body quivering, as he moaned, feeling Ma Chao slam into him again. "You ok now?" Ma Chao asked. "Yes." Ma Dai said,"Ooooh gooddddd..." he moaned, when Ma Chao began moving faster.

He didn't even need to ask. Ma Chao needed to go faster, he wanted to feel it, to feel everything.

His thrusts became more faster and powerful, and he watched in delight as Ma Dai squirmed and quivered beneath him, calling out his name in unashamed passion. He kept his hands at Ma Dai's hips, occasionally slapping his ass with every harsh thrust, as Ma Dai moaned again and again.

"Ma...Ma Chao..." Ma Dai moaned. He knew he couldn't last much longer, not with all the previous pleasure given to him, but he wanted so much more. Ma Chao understood, and stopped, lightly pulling out, before laying back on the pillows. He quickly turned Ma Dai around to where they were facing each other.

"Now go." Ma Dai said with a loving smile, holding the bedpost, as Ma Chao thrust upwards into him. Ma Dai opened his legs more, allowing Ma Chao more room to move, bouncing up and down on his cousin's cock, throwing himself back like a dancer. It drove Ma Chao insane. He grasped his cousin's hips, slamming into him faster and faster, his breathing erratic with lust.

He angled his hips to where he could fuck him at a new position, and Ma Dai cried out when Ma Chao found his most sensitive spot. He cried out Ma Chao's name, as Ma Chao repeatedly pulled out and slammed into the spot, each thrust more powerful than the other, until Ma Dai felt his legs shaking.

"Chao..." he moaned, crying out his name as he felt his body shaking with passion. "Yes...yes...Dai...come for me.." Ma Chao said, fucking him harder, until Ma Dai exploded, letting his cock shoot out his love onto his cousin's chest and stomach. He rode out his orgasm, thrusting his hips to match Ma Chao's, as he convulsed, quivering and moaning.

"I never thought anything could look so beautiful.." Ma Chao mused, kissing his cousin's forehead as he climaxed as well. His body quivered slightly, and he kissed his cousin, riding his orgasm, too. Ma Dai was beyond the point of exhaustion, and let his body lay limp in Ma Chao's arms.

"Then why don't you draw it?" he asked with a smart-ass smirk. Ma Chao laughed and pulled out, laying across his cousin with love in his droopy eyes. Ma Dai kissed him and curled into his arms lovingly. "Hmm...so did you finally get the inspiration you needed?" he asked.

But his response wasn't returned, and he smiled, looking at his lovely cousin sleeping in his arms.

"I'll take that as a yes."


	5. Chapter 5: Zhang Liao x Xu Huang

I'M FINALLY DONE THIS ONE. Took me too damn long to write, thank you writer's block. Ugh. Now hopefully I won't ever see this one again.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>He liked the way his body sweat. He was sucked into the heat radiating from those delicious muscles.<p>

Zhang Liao just had to have more.

With a devious smirk, he walked closer to Xu Huang, sliding the turban off his head, letting his fingers run through his soft, spiky hair. "Lord Zhang?" Xu Huang asked in confusion. The latter was silent, letting his fingers roam over the shirtless form, letting his fingertips touch the wet, hot skin.

"Damn...if I knew you looked this good, I would have joined Wei earlier." Liao said, running his nose up and down Xu Huang's sweaty neck, smelling him.

A little uncomfortable with the affection, Xu Huang held the hands close to his waist, but slowly eased into the embrace. "You're soft." Zhang Liao said, tickling Huang's skin with his thin mustache. He jumped at the tickling, which only caused Liao to laugh slightly.

"Not used to this kind of closeness...are you?" he asked, letting his closed lips run down Xu Huang's neck. He smirked, then grabbed Huang's hair, pulling him towards him, in for a kiss. Xu Huang was tense, he stood stoically at the affection, allowing Zhang Liao's lips to press harder against him.

To make him relax, Liao tried to slide his tongue through Huang's lips, but came to no avail either.

"Hmm...this'll be harder than I thought." he said, leaving his embrace.

Zhang Liao had always been attracted to Xu Huang. Physically, of course, as the man had the body of a sex god. Personality-wise? Needed lots of work. No more stoic than Xiahou Dun, Xu Huang was only interested in one thing; finding the pinnacle of true might.

Xu Huang looked at him and said,"Well..I figured you'd always let your actions speak louder than words. But I never expected this." "Are you surprised?" Liao asked. Huang declined to reply and walked out of the room, with Liao following.

"Master." he said. Huang declined to reply again, silently walking to the baths on the lower level of the castle. "Master.." Liao repeated again. When Xu Huang closed the door, he locked it and turned to Zhang Liao, who stood by the wall. "Do you know how dirty that sounds when you call me that?" Huang finally said.

He turned his back to Liao, and began to remove his clothing, when Liao hurriedly walked to him and said,"Let me help you with that." Huang nodded and relaxed himself, letting Liao peel off the rest of his clothing. "Like that?" Liao asked, breathing into Xu Huang's ear as he watched the clothing fall to the floor, looking at his wet, sculpted body.

He could barely contain himself. But when Huang was naked, he lightly brushed Liao off, and entered the warm bath.

"Then I'll just have to try harder." he said.

Moments passed, Xu Huang heard nothing. Silence and tranquility was around him, as he lay back and let his body relax within the water. The heat massaged his sore muscles, and soothed him, cleaning off the dirt, sweat and grime off his body, from the training earlier today.

He smiled and let his mind trail off, when Zhang Liao made his way into his thoughts. He wondered where this weird affection had suddenly come from. They were partners once before, and trained many times together, so it came to a surprise when his attitude did a change.

"But what's the worst that can come from this?" he asked himself. Sure, he thought Zhang Liao was just as attractive. Very handsome, almost European looking. But he wasn't about to become a swooning maiden for anyone.

He shook the thoughts of his head, and went back to relaxing, thinking about the battles to come. Lord Cao Cao would need him in tip-top shape, not worrying about how his contemporary warrior wants to get into his pants.

Shaking the water off his body, he left the bathtub and looked at his body in a nearby mirror as he wrapped a towel around his waist. "Am I really as attractive as he says...Zhang Liao was once Lu Bu's lover...how can I compare? Is it just the moment...is it because we've becoming training partners...all the time we spend together...is it just lust?"

He shook his head and began to dress, ignoring the lingering thoughts in his head, as he began the trail back to his room. On the way, however, he realized how hungry he was, and went to the kitchen, where he saw Cao Ren, eating silently, and what looked to be alone.

"Lord Cao Ren...you are always alone like this..." he said, taking a seat in front of him. "Oh. Hello Lord Xu Huang." Cao Ren said, wearing a smile,"but I am not alone today." "You're not? I don't see anyone-" Huang replied, before Cai Wenji took a seat beside him, wearing a smile as well.

"Ah, hello Lady Wenji. You are looking radiant as always." Huang said, lightly kissing her hand. She smiled and said,"Cao Ren and I often spend nights here just talking." "In the kitchen?" he asked. "Well...we start with a light meal and make our way to the furnace in the lounge. It's peaceful." she replied.

Xu Huang flashed a knowing smile and looked at both of them.

"Anyway, shall we go, my lady? You're more than welcome to come, Lord Xu Huang." Cao Ren said, rising from his seat. "I...I shouldn't impose." he said. "Nonsense. You look troubled. Talk with us." he insisted. "Alright. " Huang said, following Cao Ren and Cai Wenji into the lounge.

The fire was rising, and Wenji took out her harp, playing lightly, as Cao Ren and Xu Huang talked.

"So you're confused, Lord Huang?" Cao Ren said, and Xu Huang nodded, taking a drink of his wine. "Zhang Liao is a nice guy. But he's also become very pushy. It's not that I don't like him...and maybe I'd consider...but how do I stack up against Lu Bu? I'm afraid I'm not worthy of his...lust."

"Are you afraid if it's simply lust?" Cai Wenji asked,"do you fear he'll push you away when it's over?" "Perhaps...yes, that is my concern." Huang replied. He laughed bitterly and added,"Look at me. How pathetic can I possibly be? I should be looking for the pinnacle of true might, not worrying about something so trivial."

"But it is trivial?" Cao Ren asked. Xu Huang took a drink of his wine as Ren continued,"It is so trivial? It's time like these where you need to rely on someone."

"War takes so much from us." Cai Wenji chimed in. Xu Huang raised his eyebrow at her in confusion,"it takes away even the most delicate of pleasures, such as love." "As in...I don't have time for love when I'm constantly moving forward within the turmoil.." Huang said, and Wenji and Ren nodded.

"How ridiculous." he added, sitting against a rocking chair by a large stack of books. He finished drinking his wine, allowing the fire's heat to dance off his face, and sighed. "Maybe I'll go have a word with him." he said, rising up.

Cao Ren nodded in understanding, as Cai Wenji was curled up against the couch. He put a blanket over her, and sat beside her, following her to slumber. Xu Huang watched them, and said,"Of course...everyone needs someone. Maybe...maybe I need Zhang Liao."

"But does Zhang Liao need me?"

Following the death of Lu Bu, Zhang Liao was left with two options; join Wei or die. As he was chained and on his knees before Cao Cao, Zhang Liao swallowed his pride, swallowed his tears upon watching his beloved dragged away, and swore fealty to Cao Cao.

He was welcomed with open arms, but still held a shred of hatred for Lu Bu's fate. It had been a few months now, the wounds were still fresh. Zhang Liao barely talked to anyone, save for a few words at councils, or a few drunken poems.

So when they trained, Xu Huang savored every word that left Zhang Liao's lips. He watched his body sway with each movement, studying him, getting to know him, defensively, and personally. Really, it should have come to no surprise then, when Zhang Liao began to look at him in a different light.

As he began to walk through the halls back to his room, he found himself quickly thrown to the floor. His mind directly when to one person, but when he didn't see violet waves, his mind began to conjure who else would tackle him like that. Light laughter emitted through the dark and seemingly empty halls, when Xu Huang turned around, his fist coming dangerously close to that who had tackled him.

When his knuckles brushed against a thin mustache, he gasped and said,"Master Zhang Liao?" Zhang Liao gulped and narrowed his eyes on the fist right in front of his face,"Hi." "You know I don't like being snuck up on." Huang said. "But I wanted to spar again." Liao said.

"Sparing has nothing to do with attacks from behind." Huang said. This was so childish, and not like Zhang Liao. What could have possibly gotten into him? "Lu Bu didn't mind when I did it." Liao said. But he quickly gasped and covered his mouth, when Huang growled in annoyance.

"I...I didn't mean to." he said.

"Do you still miss him?" Huang said,"of course you do, what a stupid question. Forget I said anything." And with that, he began to walk away. Zhang Liao followed, calling his name. Still Xu Huang ignored him, closing his door behind him.

What he didn't realize was that Zhang Liao entered the room before he closed it. Before Xu Huang could speak, his lips were covered by Zhang Liao's. Huang's blue eyes grew wide, and he tried to push against it, when Liao deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around his waist.

When he pulled back, Liao looked into Huang's eyes and said,"I'm not comparing you to Lu Bu. He's dead, and it's always going to hurt. But...but with you, I...almost feel normal again." "All I've done was spar with you..how can you form love from that?" Huang asked. "Everyone loves differently. He and I used to spar all the time. When we do it, it makes me feel better." Liao said.

"So you see him when you look at me, then." Huang asked, his voice laced with sadness. "No. I see you, Xu Huang." he said. "What, then, do you see in me?" Xu Huang asked. "Huang...since when did we use words to describe our feelings? I thought you preferred action over speech.." Liao said.

"You're right." Huang agreed. "Then what do you want me to do? Strip naked? I mean...it's obvious that I-" Liao said, before Xu Huang pushed him down to the bed. Almost overcome with a bit of fright, Zhang Liao held in a breath as Xu Huang hovered over him, his face coming dangerously close to him, his voice dripping low and husky,"I thought we weren't talking about our feelings anymore.."

"So basically less talk more fuck?" Liao asked. A smile all but assured him, and he felt his lips overtaken by Huang. As he was engulfed in the kiss, Zhang Liao's hand ran up Xu Huang's neck, running his long fingers through his hair. Huang moaned into the kiss, and Liao realized that he had found a sweet spot. "Hmm...you like that?" Liao asked in between kisses.

Huang responded with another kiss, slowly slipping his tongue into Liao's mouth, as Liao stroked his scalp again.

Muscles on top of muscles, passion pulsated through the two of them. The bodies became hot, Liao couldn't help that little heated shiver that ran down his spine when he felt Huang's erection growing against his thigh. He closed his eyes and let a shiver drip down his stomach as he imagined its large size.

Growing to full size, he let out another moan, feeling it fully against his flesh. "Goddamn.." Liao said, adjusting his body, groaning when his groin brushed against his lover's. "You alright?" Huang asked. "Yeah, I just...you're...I..need to-" Liao said, too flustered to even finish his sentence.

"I get it." Huang said, lifting his hips up, so he wouldn't crush him. That got him thinking, however, how the heck did Liao withstand lovemaking with Lu Bu, if he couldn't even stand him. But enough of that. All he wanted to think about was to make Zhang Liao his.

They kept their eyes on one another, as Liao felt his shirt rise over his chest. He lifted his hands to help Huang remove it, watching as the garment flew across the room. Huang breathed in his lover's scent, nibbling on his chin, licking his goatee, as his hands ran up and down his smooth chest.

Liao let out a tiny, breathy moan when he felt Huang's lips go lower, kissing his neck, his fingers finding his nipples, and began to play with them. Memories of Lu Bu flew through Liao's mind, but they quickly dissipated when Huang squeezed his nipples, and his tongue moved over to the other side of his neck.

"I..I never thought we'd be in this situation, Huang." Liao said, stiffing another moan, shivering when Huang pressed his body to his. "Shhh..." Huang said, cradling Liao's head, bringing him towards him for a kiss. Liao watched with open eyes, as Huang ripped off his tight blue tank top, showing off his gorgeous muscles.

He wanted to touch him so bad. His skin, so smooth, so shiny, Liao was left breathless. As if he sensed him, Huang grabbed Liao's hand, and placed it on his chest. As he ran his hand down his pectorals, Xu Huang began to unbuckle his pants, removing them quickly.

Zhang Liao obliged, and removed his just as quickly, letting Huang wrap his legs around his waist. With Liao's legs around his waist, Huang ran his hand up and down his lover's outer thigh, reaching down to kiss the space between his pectorals.

His hands played with the hair on Liao's chest, letting his finger nails run through his skin, as he began to brush his groin on his lover's. Liao let out another moan, feeling Huang pressing against him. It felt so good, he began to grow warm again, yet he still shivered.

"Hmm..something's in the way." Huang said with a low groan. It took Zhang Liao a second to realize what his lover was talking about, but then his eyes grew wide when he found his leg removed, and watched on as Huang's underpants lowered down.

Slowly, he stepped out of them, and brought the candle closer to the bed, letting Liao see him in his full naked glory.

"Oh goddamn..." Liao moaned, looking at that gorgeous body. Once again, he wanted to touch Xu Huang's body, but he refrained, as another part of him wanted to be dominated, just like he used to be.

With a growl, Xu Huang bit into Zhang Liao's boxers and ripped them off his hips, catching the general with surprise. "There...now I've got something nice to look at." Huang whispered tenderly. It sent Liao aflame. As if he wasn't shivering with passion before, he was now, now that both men were naked, and Huang regained their previous position.

"Touch me..." Liao whispered, exposing his body more, stretching his arm over his head. "Hmm..." Huang said, letting his tongue flick over one of Liao's nipples. Liao gasped, feeling the wet tongue touch him, shivering when his lips closed over it, tasting him.

More moans and gasps left Liao's lips when Huang went down lower, trailing kisses down his torso, taking time to let his tongue run freely over his abs. Liao gently pushed Huang's head down lower, to give him a motion that he wanted him to move further. But Huang was patient, reaching up to kiss Liao again.

"I thought I said-" Liao said, but was interrupted when Huang's lips came over his. Impatient to the max, Liao grabbed Huang's hand, and brought it to his erection. "So eager..." Huang said,"didn't they say good things happen to those who wait?" "But I was also told that good things happen to those who take their own initiative." Liao countered.

Xu Huang laughed and said,"Indeed. You're right." He tried to fight the urge to slam Zhang Liao down to the bed and wrestle with him, but inside the throes of passion, he really didn't want to leave. It was like an internal fight, Liao noticed he was distracted, and bit his neck to bring him back to reality.

"Don't tell me you're spacing out here now." he said, kissing his lips lightly. "Of course not, my lord." Huang replied. Liao laughed and said,"Now touch me, you fool." "As you command." Huang breathed into his ear, letting his hand ghost over his abs.

The feeling of anticipation caused Zhang Liao to shiver again. A heated feeling ran down his spine, Xu Huang's fingertips were on fire, with every touch on his skin, he felt his body melt.

Finally, Huang's hand gripped Liao's hard cock, and a deep exhale left his mustached lips. Huang wore a smile, his eyes sending shock waves of lust into Liao's heart. Zhang Liao closed his eyes, letting out a breathy moan, leaning back with a smile, when Xu Huang began pumping him slowly.

So hard, yet so soft his flesh was, Huang added more force into his pumping, feeling Liao's cock leak slowly, adding more friction to his movements, causing Liao to moan and buck his hips. With a slight whisper, his voice cracking as he moaned Huang's name, he began to buck his hips more and more, as Huang sped up his movements.

"More...give me more.." Liao moaned, and Huang obliged, teasing Liao with various speeds. He stopped all together, causing a look of confusion upon Liao's face, which quickly turned to pleasure, when Huang's tongue dragged over his wet slit.

A gasp left his lips when Xu Huang's hot mouth engulfed him. All it took was a few good, deep sucks, and Zhang Liao was coming in waves. "Spent already?" Huang asked, clearly mocking him. "Oh shut up." Liao snapped, his voice sore from all his moaning.

Huang laughed and slipped Liao out of his lips, jumping on him, in a tangle of legs and heated kisses. Liao curled his legs up, entwining them with Huang's feeling his hard cock brush against his wet thighs, and allowed Huang's tongue into his mouth.

"Tastes like the finest wine.." Huang said, when they parted. He came back in for another kiss, but instead, was met with the pillow face first, when Liao managed to sneak from underneath him. Zhang Liao laughed, and threw Huang to the bed, resting his elbows at each side of his lover's head, laying over him.

"We're not doing it this way, Zhang Liao." Huang said. "I think we are." Liao retorted, bouncing up and down on Huang's hard cock, grasping his hair, slamming his head on the pillows repeatedly. Little did he have any idea just how much he was further arousing his contemporary warrior.

Liao smirked, feeling the head of Huang's cock brush against his opening, and bounced more, clearly enjoying teasing the man. He closed his eyes, feeling his erection grow once more, when he was suddenly bashed in the head with a pillow.

He gasped, feeling the rush against his face, the strength of the blow, falling off Huang's body, and to the floor. Sprawled out, and enraged, Liao tried to retaliate, when he was pounced on by Xu Huang.

"You bastard." he snapped through gritted teeth, when his hair was grabbed by Huang. "Come on now, you know you want to be dominated." Huang breathed through his ear,"the thought is so enticing. The Demon of Hefei, the only one to stand by Lu Bu's side, reduced to a man on his knees.."

The feel of Huang's hot breath by his ear, his enticing words, sent another shiver of arousal through Liao's body, and he surrendered completely.

"On your knees." Huang said. "I bet no one in Wei knew you had this side of you." Liao said, obliging, going down on his hands and knees for his lover. "Rarely do I. But I like it. You'll be the only one to see it." Huang promised.

A promise that sent Liao's heart aflame. Xu Huang knelt behind his lover, grasping his hips gently, aligning the head of his cock with his lover's opening, pushing inside slowly.

"I still demand a proper blowjob after this." Liao said. "Of course. One that doesn't mean coming within a second of penetration." Huang said with a smart-ass smirk. "You son of a bitch..." Liao said. "I'm just telling it like it is." Huang said, keeping that smirk on his face.

"Just shut up and fuck me." Liao snapped, digging his nails into the carpet below them. "Just tell me if your knees begin to hurt." Huang said. "My knees? What about my-" Liao snapped, before Huang said,"I thought you said less talk more sex..."

Liao groaned and put his head down, accepting his fate. Not that he had a problem with it. As much as he wanted Xu Huang, he couldn't help arguing at least once with his partner. Something to calm his nerves. Its been far too long since he's had sex, and never once in this position. Lu Bu always let him rest on top of him, riding his hips, not on his hands and knees.

Hovering over Zhang Liao, Xu Huang stopped. Halfway inside his lover, he waited for Liao to get used to the feeling, when he came closer, and pulled Liao close for a kiss. His left hand left his from lover's hip, and entwined with Liao's hand, the fingers holding tightly, when Liao nodded and braced himself, allowing Huang to delve further into him.

Liao gasped, the air restricting breathing around his chest, losing his breath at the feeling of that hard cock deeper inside him. He voiced his pain, causing worry within Huang. "Master Zhang Liao.." he said worryingly. "Don't worry, it's been too long. Please...please.." Liao said.

On his knees, begging to be fucked. Liao cursed his fate. But as long as he got to share with Xu Huang, it wouldn't be so bad. It couldn't. He promised to be with him forever, now that they were partners.

"You're quiet." Huang said. Liao breathed out and nodded, giving Huang the initiative to move. He breathed deeply, grasping Liao's hips, pulling out, then pushing back in, all the while sending a jolt of pleasure through Zhang Liao's body.

"Again.." he said, his body, his voice quivering, and Huang obliged, pulling out and pushing back in with fervor.

Xu Huang smiled, finally, Zhang Liao was getting used to it. Taking initiative once more, Huang grabbed Liao's hips and began fucking him relentlessly, hard and deep, causing Liao to moan deeply, and loudly.

"Harder! More!" Liao yelled. Huang closed his eyes and pulled out all the way, slamming back in deeper, finding the spot that drove Liao insane.

On his hands and knees, being fucked like a mad man, Liao felt so content. Huang repaid the feeling, and pushed deeper inside, to the hilt, fucking him in slow, maddening thrusts, pulling Liao close, to bite at his neck.

"Liao..." Huang breathed, whispering his name with tender love. Liao's body shivered, completely surrendering to Huang, feeling his heart feel deeply with love. "I want to see you." Huang said, gently pulling out.

"What are you-" Liao breathed, his body on fire, and already missing that feeling of Huang deep inside him. His words were swallowed by Xu Huang's kiss, his body pulled into his muscular arms, when he watched his lover's back hit the bedsheets.

"On top...I...I want to look at you as I make love to you." Huang said, wrapping his arms around Liao's neck.

Just like how he used to ride Lu Bu, Huang would let him ride him. Such a gesture, left a warm feeling in Zhang Liao's heart, and he quickly surrendered, impaling himself on Huang's cock.

"Touch me.." Liao whispered, throwing his head back in pleasure, at the hot feeling. Huang reached up and ran his fingers through Liao's chest hair, pinching and grabbing at him, as he thrust his hips up, meeting Liao as he thrust his hips down on him.

"Harder.." he breathed,"Master Xu..." Liao moaned, the all-too familiar feeling boiling in his stomach. Huang knew his lover's end was coming, feeling his walls closing in on him, but he didn't want it to end just yet. "Not yet." Huang moaned, rising from the bed, kissing Liao's lips and neck gently, fucking him harder and faster.

More harsh moans left Liao's lips, his nails digging deeply into Huang's back, leaving scratch marks on the flesh, his hips crashing down on his lover's over and over again, as he felt himself filled. Huang went inside to the hilt once more, the whole of his cock swallowed by Liao, moaning at the heat.

His breathing hitched, he quickly changed his position, and reached between them, taking Liao's cock into his hands, fucking Liao at a new angle, an angle that made Liao see stars.

The two kept their eyes on one another, laying so close, they kissed again, keeping their eyes open as Huang felt Liao leaking in his hands. "You're lovely." Huang said, and that did him in. Liao moaned, convulsing as he began to come in waves.

Splashing onto Xu Huang's chest and face, without a care in the world, he rode out his orgasm, collapsing into his lover's arms. His head rested on Huang's shoulder, Huang quietly came in return, nuzzling Liao tenderly.

Gently, he pulled out, and the two collapsed on the bed. Huang, still with enough stamina, threw the bedsheets on Liao and kissed his cheek lovingly.

So many things he wanted to say to Zhang Liao, but it could wait. Right now, nothing felt better than a nice rest.

Right beside his beloved.

Little did he have any idea that in his sleep, Liao turned over and sunk himself into his muscled arms, leaving a 'thank you' kiss on his lips.


	6. Chapter 6: Lu Meng x Gan Ning

He caught him trying to escape again. In the darkness of the night, his bells echoed through, cutting through the silence. Lu Meng, dressed in a light robe that barely contained his muscular body, looked at the blond mop disappearing through the thick fog.

"Where is that insolent pirate going this time of night...again!" he said, shaking his head in disgust.

Every night, Gan Ning would leave the camp. In such a world where Hydra's, Mystics and Demon Armies reined supreme, he was hoping that the insolent pirate would at least have the sense to keep where it's safe. After all  
>he had done for him, entering the fray at the twisted Mikatatgahara to rescue him...<p>

Saving him from being killed by Ling Tong.

Saving him from being killed by Masanori Fukushima.

He protected him, and this was the repayment he got? Lu Meng was infuriated. Grabbing his metal pike, he growled and walked out of the camp, following the direction that Gan Ning had went.

"Bastard pirate.." Lu Meng groaned, swinging his pike at the small Demon Army that jumped him. He swung his  
>pike, watching the heads roll, watching as the blood splattered onto his hair. Annoyed to the max, he<br>kept running, when he was again attacked.

He growled, complaining that he had no time for this, when a halberd scythe swung past him, taking out half of the men. Lu Meng turned to look behind him. Kiyomasa Kato was standing there, gripping his weapon, swinging it around, defeating the men. Finally, he turned to Lu Meng and asked,"What the hell are you doing out here? At this hour? Dressed like that no less."

Lu Meng looked down at himself. Kiyomasa was right, there was no armor, only a light robe. Almost see-through against his tanned, muscular body. Kiyomasa almost lost himself in that flesh, but he shook his head out of his thoughts when Meng held his hand on his hip in annoyance and asked,"Have you seen Gan Ning? I caught him sneaking out again, I'm looking for him."

"Oh...Gan Ning?" Kiyomasa said, holding his hand over his head. "Kiyomasa..." Lu Meng snapped,"I don't have time for this! He could be in real danger!" "You really think Gan Ning would be hurt here? I mean you know him better than I do, but-" Kiyomasa said, before Lu Meng chimed in.

"That doesn't matter. It's dangerous for anyone to be out there. Especially someone as idiotic as Gan Ning. Kiyomasa, I implore you. Tell me where he is. Or I'll have to beat it out of you." he snapped, looking darkly into his eyes.

Those bedroom eyes that Kiyomasa couldn't keep away from.

"He went that way. Into the woods." he said, pointing at the dark and desolate woods behind him. Lu Meng turned towards the forest, when Kiyomasa said,"But...can you stay with me right now? I'm too scared to go back to the camp alone.."

"You just rescued me, how can you be scared?" Lu Meng retorted. Kiyomasa cursed, he had just seen through his rouse. "Forget it..." the white haired boy said, walking away. Lu Meng shook his head in confusion and rolled his eyes, running into the forest.

He heard it again. Bells ringing, filled with harrowing laughter.

"Gan Ning...you son of a bitch.." he growled, walking further into the woods. It was getting darker and darker, the fog not making it any easier to walk in. The dirt flew into his sandals, leaving his toes dark. His sheer robe flew up in the wind, there was a chill in the air, he watched his breath fly through the air with every breath he took.

The sound of bats flying over his head made him jump, a wolf howled into the night, he held his hand over his heart, walking further towards the sound of the bells. He was hoping Ling Tong wasn't with him, he was hoping he was all alone, that way he could...talk with him.

Yeah...talk. Talk some sense into that idiot pirate. The one he was most attracted to, despite his many faults. It hurt seeing him with Ling Tong so often. The man who hated him, yet loved him all the same. Lu Meng would admit to being jealous. A pathetic emotion, he knew he shouldn't have, but, he wanted Gan Ning all to himself. He did have a soft spot for him, after all.

He kept walking, his feet stepping on the dead branches around him, furry animals running past him. But his mind was only on one thing.

Gan Ning, you bastard...

It was all he could think about. He saw a light by the end of the forest, it must have been leading to something. He brushed against the dead branches and walked out, finding himself now at a large hill, overlooking the main camp. The stars were out on full display, the night was a clear dark blue, everything seemed so serene.

And there he was. Gan Ning, sitting on a blanket, looking at the clear sky.

"Took you long enough, Old Man." he said, keeping his back turned to him. His muscles gleaming in the night sky, like they were on fire, it was a beautiful sight. "You idiot. What were you doing out here? Running out like this? It's dangerous you know!" he yelled. Now he knew how Ling Tong felt. So pissed, yet he loved Gan Ning all the same.  
>Then he turned to him. His blue eyes narrowing down on the barely-clothed older man.<p>

"You look good." he breathed, getting up, walking closer to him. "That's all you can say to me?" Lu Meng retorted. They were so close, their noses touched. They leaned their foreheads on each other, when Meng added,"No 'I'm sorry'?"

"For what? I've done nothing wrong." Gan Ning replied. He was so dangerously close, his breath ghosting over Lu Meng's face, it was so arousing...

"Not doing anything wrong? Sneaking out like this...making me worry so much.." Lu Meng said. "You worry too much, Old Man." Gan Ning said. "Don't call me that." Lu Meng growled. A growl so low, it aroused Gan Ning. "I'm flattered you're so worried...coming to rescue me in Mikatagahara...coming here..." he said.

As if he couldn't feel the heat already pulsating through Lu Meng, Gan Ning brought his lips to his ear and said,"I've been sneaking out for a good reason...these demons have nothing on me." He then left Lu Meng, the elder left to mutter a curse at the loss of the heat.

"Come here." he added, sitting on the blanket. Lu Meng obeyed and sat beside Gan Ning, that was, until the pirate climbed onto his lap. "Gan Ning, what are you-" Meng asked, his question cut off when Gan Ning wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him, while straddling him.

"Who's the idiot now, Old Man? I've been coming here for many nights...looking for the perfect gift to give you." he said, when the kiss was over. Lu Meng looked into his eyes incredulously. "A gift?" he asked. "Yeah...the finest wine...for you, Lu Meng." Gan Ning replied.

He looked down at Lu Meng's brown robe and said,"Goddamn you look good, Old Man..", while opening the chest. He looked at the older man's tanned skin and ran his hands through the chest hair adorning it. Lu Meng couldn't help the tiny groan that left his lips at the heated touches.

Already, he was so hard. Gan Ning smirked and bounced on him. "Already, Old Man?" he asked with a teasing smile, kissing him again.

"Shut up." Lu Meng growled, grabbing Gan Ning's hair, forcing him into a powerful kiss. Gan Ning kissed back with as much force, and began to brush his cock on Lu Meng's barely covered thigh.

"Looks like you can't wait either, Ning.." Meng said with a smirk,"just how drunk are you?" "Completely sober." Ning replied with a smirk. "I wanted to wait for you to try it." he added, pouring the wine onto his lover's chest. Meng jumped at the coldness, and held in a breath when Gan Ning's tongue licked a trail following the wine.

"Delicious...you try some." he said with a smile. Lu Meng took a sip of the wine, then pulled Gan Ning close, kissing him again. The pairs of lips fought for dominance, a battle won by Meng, when he gently slipped his tongue into Ning's mouth. They both tasted the wine, but they were far more interested in each others taste.

The pairs of eyes looked upon each other, a look of bliss on Lu Meng's face, and a pale blush on Gan Ning's. "H-how long have you wanted me, Old Man?" he asked. "If I told you, you'd only laugh at me." Lu Meng confessed. "I didn't take you for one of those 'love at first sight' kinda guys." Ning said.

Lu Meng laughed. While he didn't fall for Gan Ning at first sight, he didn't have the heart to tell the pirate otherwise. "I've lusted after you for a while, Old Man. I didn't think you'd feel the same way. I'm glad." Gan Ning confessed.

Oh? He could have sworn Ling Tong was the one who had won Gan Ning's heart. To hear those words slip through Gan Ning's lips, it was too good to be true.

The older man put the wine bottle away, after taking a few more drinks, and pushed Gan Ning down to the blanket.

The pirate's blue eyes looked upon Lu Meng's choice of clothing, when the older man lay over him. He lay his elbows and his legs at his sides, kissing him again. In the middle of the kiss, Gan Ning reached up and began to peel his lover's thin brown robe off, pleased that Lu Meng chose to wear nothing underneath it.

"Like I said, you look goddamn good, Old Man.." Gan Ning mused, looking at the naked older man. Lu Meng smiled, Gan Ning admired the gorgeous body on top of him, and began to undo his own pants. Lu Meng smirked and decided to help, believing that it was taking too long for the insolent pirate to get naked.

"In a rush?" he asked, feeling the fabric slide down his legs. Lu Meng's response was swallowed by another kiss, a deep, passionate one, sinking his tongue deep into his lover's mouth. Ning moaned in response, and let his tongue dance with Meng's, the two fighting for dominance.

The kiss only ended with the two needing to breathe. Gan Ning felt a shiver go down his spine when he noticed Lu Meng's dark brown eyes roam through his body. He yearned for his touch, pushing his body against his, hoping Lu Meng would get the notice to begin.

Instead, Meng's eyes still roamed his body, taking in all of Gan Ning's tattoos, his muscles, his pale white skin, wondering what had taken him so long to tell him how he truly felt.

"Why did you take me into Wu? Why didn't you let Ling Tong kill me? Or Sun Quan for that matter?" he asked. Lu Meng looked like he had just seen a ghost. He swallowed deeply, unable to form a coherent word, the question, catching him off guard. "You were the one who brought me here, you easily could have let them kill me.." he said.

It was a taunt, simple as that. Lu Meng knew better than to follow through, but...

"I couldn't let them do that. I figured I should give you a chance to redeem yourself. Besides, you had talent, why let it go to waste?" he replied. "Hah! You know nothing of talent, Old Man!" Gan Ning laughed, earning a glare from the older man, that sent another shiver down his spine.

"How many men have you had between your legs?" he asked, once again, stopping Lu Meng in his tracks. "You don't have to know that." Meng growled. "Oh I think I do. I want to know if you're clean." Gan Ning said with a smirk, earning a slap across the face from Lu Meng. "Hey now. If you're going to hit me, hit me like a man!" Ning growled.

Instead, Lu Meng grabbed Gan Ning's hair, and pushed him upwards, shutting him up with a deep kiss. A kiss powerful enough to make Gan Ning quiver in his loins. Ning returned the kiss, allowing Meng to push him back down to the blanket.

Once again, those dark eyes looked at his body, this time, Lu Meng's hand followed. His finger tips were like fire, burning Gan Ning's core, his breath hitched and his heart skipped a beat when those hands touched his chest.

Trailing down his smooth flesh, he let out a tiny moan, when those hands began to grope him. His fingers trailed down, moving across his tattoos like he was trying to get them to dance, grasping and massaging his skin. The feeling was delicious.

The touching was slow and tortuous, Gan Ning once again pressed his body at Lu Meng's, hoping the old man would get the notion to move faster. To touch him harder, to press those fingers deep. He was moving too slow, far too slow.

"Come on, Old Man. You can do better than this...I want more!" he yelled. "Hush. Patience is a virtue. Before you know it, I'll have you begging for me to move slow..." Meng replied, slipping his tongue into Ning's ear. Gan Ning shivered deeply, letting out a tiny groan, when Meng's erection pressed against his thigh.

Hard...and large. Gan Ning smirked, he couldn't wait anymore.

Lu Meng got the notion, and moved lower, his teeth sinking deep into Gan Ning's neck, body pressed against his, his fingers toying with his delicious pink nipples. "Finally, Old Man..." Ning moaned, when those lips moved lower, crossing  
>over his collarbone with a few nips and licks, moving lower and lower, taking Ning's nipples into his mouth.<p>

Gan Ning moaned, feeling Meng's wet tongue slip over his left nipple, while their cocks lightly brushed. He moaned louder, pushing his hips up, desperate to feel him again. "More...give me more, Old Man.." Ning replied. Lu Meng opened his eyes. As did Ning, looking down to find those dark bedroom eyes on him, his lips pressed against his pale flesh, his mouth around his nipple, the sight was intoxicating.

His lips sucked his nipple once more, before rising up again. He wrapped his arm around Ning's waist, pulling him close, wrapping Ning's leg around his waist. The two cocks brushed again, this time harder. "Meng..." Gan Ning moaned, feeling the friction increase. "I...I want you to touch me."

Lu Meng reached between them, and took their cocks in hand, keeping his dark brown eyes on Ning's blue ones. The sight itself almost made Gan Ning explode right there. Those fingers were on fire, squeezing and stroking him, changing the tempo over and over again.

Slowly, Meng's finger trailed up the underside of Gan Ning's cock, feeling it jump and swell some more, while Ning quivered beneath him. It was wet. So wet, it decreased the friction between the two, when Lu Meng took him deep into his mouth.

Already so deep, his cock sank right into his mouth, earning a deep groan out of Gan Ning. Lu Meng took him deep and fast, sucking greatly, like a pro. "Oh...fuck...harder!" Ning moaned, burying his hands into Meng's brown locks. His hair, so silky, it ran through his finger tips so gently. He tried thrusting into the heat of Lu Meng's mouth, when that tongue dipped into his slit, but Meng held his hips down with authority.

"No..." Lu Meng said, when he slipped Gan Ning out of his mouth. Glaring at him with his dark eyes. He licked his lips, and went back down on him, first taking the head. Slowly, too slowly, once again, Gan Ning tried to thrust in his mouth.

It was delicious, and Lu Meng couldn't get enough. Once again, he took Ning out of his mouth, and drank some more of his wine, pouring it on his lover's cock. The coldness of the wine sent a shiver through Gan Ning's body, mixed with the heat of Lu Meng's mouth engulfing him.

His mouth was on fire, smoldering, closing on his shaft, moving down, deep-throating him tenderly. Lu Meng gripped Gan Ning's hips, digging his nails deeply into his skin, as he sucked him harder, pushing the pirate down. Gan Ning groaned, moaning deeply, grasping those long brown locks, ripping and tearing at it, as sweat poured down his body.

"More...I need...so much more.." he moaned. Taking Gan Ning deeper into his mouth, letting his precum seep down his throat, Meng sucked harder, his tongue swirling around his flesh, keeping his eyes open, looking deep into Gan Ning's eyes again. He was so delicious, Lu Meng just had to have more.

The sight drove him insane, the sight of those dark eyes, his cock deep in his mouth, precum around his pillowed lips, Gan Ning was losing himself to the lust. Finally, Lu Meng let go, and allowed Gan Ning to thrust into his mouth. He was moaning, his nails scraping across Lu Meng's scalp, pulling at his hair, when he thrust harshly into his lover's mouth.

So much that Lu Meng almost choked. So hot...it was so hot in his mouth, Gan Ning just had to have more. Pushing his cock further into Lu Meng's mouth, he began to shake, convulsing as a familiar feeling began to pool around his stomach. "Meng...I...so close.." he moaned, unable to form a coherent sentence.

"Yes..I know." Meng said with his eyes. Gan Ning quivered, his body shaking as he came deep in Lu Meng's mouth. He leaked deeply, his come splashing and spraying, shooting down Lu Meng's throat like candy.

So delicious.

Slowly, like torture, Lu Meng took Gan Ning out of his mouth. His lips and mouth already covered with his lover's essence, he spread Gan Ning's legs and went down lower, causing Ning's eyes to open wide, when that wet tongue went past his entrance.

"Fuck, Lu Meng...take me.." Ning moaned, opening his legs more. Once again, those eyes looked deeply into his, as he began to lick and suck at his opening. That wet tongue dragged across his flesh, licking around, when he gasped once again, his tongue seeping into him.

Lu Meng curled up his tongue, drinking in the taste of his lover. The heat was so hot, he couldn't help but thrust his tongue in and out, causing Ning to quiver and convulse beneath him. Once again, those nails dug deep into Meng's hair, ripping and tearing at everything in sight, his voice hoarse from all his screaming and moaning, when that tongue thrust all the way in, and out.

"Harder...harder!" he yelled, quivering, his legs swinging like crazy.

He pulled out his tongue, licking his lips, when he looked upon Gan Ning's standing erection again. "I...I want you...inside me...Old Man..." he moaned, when Lu Meng kissed him tenderly. They both took another sip of the wine, kissing again, when Meng gently pushed Ning down to the blanket.

"How do you want it, Gan Ning? Rough, or slow?" he asked, his voice dripping with lust, husky and deep, sending shivers down Ning's spine. "Surprise me.." Ning replied. He kissed Gan Ning one more time, and then opened his legs, holding them over his shoulder.

So warm and inviting, his entrance was. Lu Meng aligned his cock with his entrance, giving a few pumps, before slowly seeping in. The pirate almost offered no resistance to his lover. It felt so good inside him. With a few more thrusts, he was all the way inside. Gan Ning's arms moved up Lu Meng's arms, moving his fingers up and down his skin, as Lu Meng began to move.

Gan Ning closed his eyes and moaned, feeling Lu Meng's body crash into his. Already balls deep inside him, he thrust slowly, his body shaking with each harsh thrust. "Look at me, Gan Ning." Lu Meng groaned, breathing deeply. Gan Ning's blue eyes looked at Lu Meng's, quivering beneath him, moaning louder, at each harsh thrust.

He was so deep inside him, but the need to get even closer consumed Lu Meng. He reached down, pulling Gan Ning closer, so close, their chests touched, and Meng kissed him gently, swallowing all his moans.

Fucking him harder, Lu Meng switched his pace, fucking him with faster strokes, leaving the already-hoarse pirate to moan louder. His nails raked down Meng's back, scratching and slashing his skin, causing Meng to shiver and groan himself.

"Fuck...fuck! Old man...fuck!" Gan Ning moaned, his eyes rolling behind his head, when Lu Meng pressed against the spot that made him see stars. "Call me Lu Meng...I wanna hear it." the older man groaned into his shoulder.

He pulled Gan Ning on his lap, wrapped his legs around him, and pulled out. Gan Ning whined about the loss of the heat. "What do you think you're doing, Old Man?" he growled. "It's Lu Meng. Get it right.." Lu Meng breathed, harshly thrusting back in.

"Fuck!" the pirate shouted, his body shaking with that hard thrust. A few more thrusts, and Gan Ning was almost coming. "Say my name, Gan Ning...make me hear it..." Lu Meng breathed, his hand running through Gan Ning's blond mop. His nails grasped and curled around his hair, kissing his forehead, thrusting harder and harder inside, pulling out and pushing back in with every move.

His other hand reached between them, and grabbed Gan Ning's pulsing cock, squeezing it, jerking him off in time with each thrust.

"Oh...damn...Lu! Lu Meng!" Gan Ning yelled, precum seeping through Lu Meng's fingers. The sound of Gan Ning's trembling voice screaming his name almost made Lu Meng come on the spot, but he wouldn't give the pirate the satisfaction of finishing first.

He was pumping him so hard, thrusting him so hard, finally, Gan Ning came. He splashed his and Meng's chests with his come, breathing deeply, harshly. Lu Meng breathed, dipping his head low to let the spray hit him, and kissed his lover tenderly.

Slowly, he began to come too. The warm feeling inside Gan Ning's insides, he clenched Lu Meng's cock. The older man quivered, gritting his teeth, as he felt his orgasm hit Gan Ning head on. His body shook, he gripped Gan Ning's legs, riding out his orgasm, the waves so powerful, he cried out, pressing Gan Ning's face to his.

"Goddamn..." Gan Ning breathed, his eyes clouded in lust when Lu Meng pulled out, pushing Gan Ning down to the blanket.

"Hmm...insolent pirate.." Lu Meng moaned, laying on his side, looking deeply into his eyes. They kissed again, tongues dancing lazily, Gan Ning's body moving closer to his lover. He wanted to cuddle. At least before it was time to return to camp.

"Can't we be like this forever?" he asked. "I didn't take you for the sentimental type.." Lu Meng asked, surprised when Gan Ning took his hand. His eyes fluttering from tiredness, he looked so adorable. "I'm not, you know me better than that, Old Man." Ning retorted, almost sound Tsundere for a second.

"Or should I say, Lu Meng." he added, kissing him again.

"Stupid pirate." Lu Meng muttered. "Hey!" Gan Ning yelled. They kissed again, and Lu Meng touched his cheek softly.

"My Gan Ning...if I catch you sneaking out again, your punishment will be ten times worse."

But this time, Gan Ning didn't mind the punishment. If it meant he could have Lu Meng all the time.


	7. Chapter 7: Dian Wei x Jia Xu

Dark eyes gazed up and down at the large bald man sitting beside Lord Cao Cao. Jia Xu would have to think of an excellent plan to be rid of him, if he's to get to Cao Cao.

He walked into the palace room, holding a jar of rice wine, when Dian Wei's light blue eyes looked up. "Can I help you?" he asked, his voice strong and fierce.

The sign of a true bodyguard.

"I'm just here to enjoy the evening with you two. After all, it's a nice night." he said. Cao Cao, already far gone, barely realized he was there. Dian Wei, however, refrained from too much drinking, his sole purpose of being there, to keep watch over his lord.

Xiahou Dun had taken a huge risk taking a virtually unknown Dian Wei into the castle, into his lord's life, but Dian Wei's been nothing but thankful, serving Cao Cao with the utmost protection. It was the least he could do, no one's even given him a chance before.

"May I propose a toast...to Lord Cao Cao's reign. Let it be warm and prosperous for us all." Jia Xu said, raising his glass. Cao Cao followed, raising his glass. Dian Wei nodded, and raised his. The three glasses clinked together, and they chugged their drinks heartily.

Cao Cao let out a loud laugh, drinking more of his wine, clearly enjoying himself. Dian Wei couldn't help the shiver through his spine, when he watched Jia Xu leave the room.

He looked down at the table. In front of him, there was a full goblet of wine. It looked to be a new glass, since he knew he drank his other.

Was it a gift from Jia Xu?

There was something odd about this man...

Still, it was a nice gesture, he thought, as he drank the wine.

* * *

><p>An hour passed.<p>

By now, Cao Cao was in bed. Sleeping soundly beside Dian Wei, whose vision became more and more blurry as the night wore on.

He groaned and held his hand to his forehead.

His head spun, he was growing weak and tired. Feeling so heavy, he could barely keep his eyes open. "What the hell is wrong with me.." he asked, rising from the bed.

Maybe a walk would calm him down.

But...Lord Cao Cao!

His heart racing, his thoughts spiraling around him, he felt heavy, groggy. His feet almost stuck to the floor, he dragged himself through the hallways, when he ran into Jia Xu.

"Master Dian Wei...is everything alright? You don't look so good.." he said, tilting his head, trying to look as cute as possible.

Trying to feign innocence.

That goblet he gave him. The wine. Dian Wei had no idea that Jia Xu had spiked it.

His eyes flickered back and forth, groaning as the room spun around and around like a carnival ride, he almost passed out, had Jia Xu not held him up.

"W-what's going on?" he groaned. "Come in here, Master Dian Wei. Rest." Jia Xu said, his voice dripping with lust.

His dark eyes traveled down Dian Wei's body, taking in every muscle, every contour of his shape.

Licking his lips, his wet tongue flicking over his black mustache.

His eyes traveled to Dian Wei's soft pink lips, looking at how moist and kissable they were, with a tiny drop of sleep drool on them.

"What about...Lord...Lord Cao Cao?" he asked.

"Don't worry, my friend...he's well taken care of." Jia Xu said, pulling the muscled bodyguard into his bedroom.

Locking the door behind him.

He didn't even notice.

* * *

><p>He licked his lips and shrugged his robe off. Dian Wei's innocent blue eyes grew wide, and a flushed pink appeared on his pale cheeks.<p>

Looking upon that body, Cao Cao was the last thing on his mind.

_'He'll be alright..'_

He remembered Jia Xu said fondly.

Fondly indeed.

For the next thing the bodyguard knew, his lips were covered by the intoxicating taste of the exotic strategist.

A taste like the harshest venom, but he wanted more, so much more, drunk off the taste of greed and wine, it was delicious.

He didn't even know how it happened. The next thing he knew, Jia Xu was naked, teasing him, bouncing up and down on his cock.

A moan left the bodyguard's lips. Jia Xu moaned, brushing against the large organ.

"Fuck, you're big..."

A sober mind would have taken the compliment with heed, but to the intoxicated mind, Dian Wei only nodded, and pulled at the man for more.

"I'll need you to prepare me."

The skinny strategist rolled over, pushing himself to the sheets, allowing the silk to rub his body tenderly.

Wishing it were his lover's hands.

His face was entirely pink. Wearing only a tight pair of underpants, Jia Xu licked his lips at his body.

Delicious muscles. One muscle on top of another. Hairless, smooth, flawless.

How bad he wanted him...

Little did Jia Xu know, he was failing at his own game.

He was supposed to seduce Dian Wei. Instead, Dian Wei had seduced him.

The bodyguard reached down and kissed the bewildered strategist, kissing him with a tenderness he didn't know he had, making him quiver in his knees.

"Touch me.." Jia Xu breathed, taking the large man's hand, placing it on his chest.

It was warm. Dian Wei's palm was large, too, taking up enough space to make the man laugh. The pairs of eyes looked at each other, when Dian Wei breathed,"What do you want me to do now..."

* * *

><p>Such innocence in that voice...yet it was all it took to break him.<p>

The fires in Wan Castle came closer. Cao Cao was roused in his sleep, the intense heat forced him out of his slumber.

Startled, he became even more so, when he realized Dian Wei was nowhere to be seen.

"Dian Wei!"

"Dian Wei!"

He shouted his name over and over again.

Never once realizing, down the hall, someone else was doing the exact same thing.

* * *

><p>"Dian Wei...harder! Harder!"<p>

Jia Xu moaned, laying sprawled out above Dian Wei's spread body. His strong, calloused hands gripped Jia Xu's slender hips, and held him tight as he thrust his hips up, matching his lover's downward thrusts.

"Hold onto me.." the bodyguard warned. His body fast finding completion. It felt so good, watching his virginity fade into nothing, with each harsh thrust upwards.

Jia Xu did as he was told. After all, it wasn't everyday that he was fucked senseless by a giant.

He gripped Dian Wei's shoulders, leaning back and moaning again, rolling his hips, as another deep thrust came into him again.

The room was so hot, both men wiped the sweat from their bodies, taking a second to breathe, when Dian Wei pulled out, and Jia Xu found himself on his hands and knees.

The bodyguard wasted no time returning to his lover, crawling behind him, guiding his soaked arousal to his lover's opening.

Jia Xu shivered.

The feeling of slick, wet precum was so arousing, his body quivered in anticipation, leaning back to tell the man to get a move-on.

Instead, Dian Wei reached over and took Jia Xu's leaking arousal in his hand.

'So he intends on..teasing me..'

That sly fox...

He leaned back into Dian Wei's shoulder, leaking more into his hand, feeling it grip him tighter.

"Ohhh.." he breathed, trying to get more of the bodyguard's essence.

When that thumb teased the slit, it was all over. Flicking back and forth on the head, thumb tracing the slit, dipping in, Jia Xu cried out when he came all over Dian Wei's hand.

Aroused beyond belief, the bodyguard kissed Jia Xu again, moving his soaked hand across his lover's chest, wiping his essence all over his skin, and his chest hair.

He pushed Jia Xu to the bed, raised his ass and plunged deep into him again.

"Oh..fuck! I wish you would have let me know when you'd do that!" he yelled, his words muffled by the bedsheets below.

Dian Wei paid no heed to the words, pulling out and pushing back in, fucking the strategist with fast, harsh thrusts.

Within moments, Jia Xu was hard again, pleasing the bodyguard with his stamina.

"Harder! Harder!"

Almost begging by this point. Dian Wei smirked, then obliged, angling his thrusts, to push harder into Jia Xu, the head of his cock hitting his weak spot.

Jia Xu cried out, his body tingling with the sensation of his sensitivity being hit head on.

He quivered in passion, shivering at the heat.

Dian Wei never stopped his harsh thrusts, fucking him like a man possessed.

A side he had never seen on the simple-minded bodyguard.

But how he loved it...

How he desired more...

As if he sensed him, Dian Wei pulled out, throwing Jia Xu on his back.

"What are you-" the strategist asked, before his words were swallowed by a moan, when Dian Wei's tongue flicked over his engorged head.

He moaned again, gripping the bedsheets below, until his knuckles turned white, when Dian Wei swallowed the head, and let his fingers tease his opening.

Jia Xu moaned shamelessly, spreading his long legs, as the bodyguard took him deeper into his mouth.

"Haaa...D-Dian Wei..."

It was delicious, hearing that voice cry his name like that.

The bodyguard knew he was coming to his end, so he quickly took Jia Xu out of his mouth, pushed his legs up, and plunged into him again.

* * *

><p>Cao Cao covered his mouth with his hand, trying not to breathe in the smoke and fire around him.<p>

Cursing his bodyguard for not being there.

Had he gotten lost? Or worse...

Kidnapped?

"Father."

Cao Cao looked up, the smoke causing his eyes to grow watery, looking upon the shadowy figure of a man holding the Sword of Heaven.

His sword.

"You..."

"Cao Ang!"

Relief flew through Cao Cao's body, but it quickly turned to grief, upon watching that body fall, when the sword was given back to him.

"Take...my horse...get out of here..."

Two arrows in his back, he was bleeding to death.

He closed his eyes and said a silent prayer, watching his oldest son embrace death.

And cursed Dian Wei again.

* * *

><p>Jia Xu quivered again, his body trembling as Dian Wei hit his prostate dead on, hitting it again and again.<p>

"Dian...Wei..."

He let his nails run down his back, trying to meet his harsh thrusts, when they began to slow down.

Dian Wei bent down and kissed Jia Xu, before he quivered, and hit his orgasm.

Jia Xu arched his back, screaming out in bliss as he came as well, his heavy come splashing on Dian Wei's chest and the bed.

Simultaneously, Dian Wei came, quietly moaning as he milked Jia Xu's insides with warmth.

They rode out their orgasms, clenching onto each other, as they floated to heaven.

And Jia Xu laughed.

Looking upon his lover-post haze, he smirked and said,"You drunken fool...while you laid with me, your Lord Cao Cao burned to death."

Those words should have fazed the bodyguard, after all, it was his job to guard and protect his lord.

But in his drunken, post-orgasmic state, Dian Wei simply lay entwined in the grape colored silken sheets below.

And that's when Jia Xu threw him into the inferno.


End file.
